The accident
by riley2009
Summary: Somewhere in s12. Arizona and Sofia are in a accident and arizona parents see Callie for the first time since the divorce giving Callie insight into Arizona mindset through everything
1. Chapter 1

Callie POV

Michelle and I are sitting at our favorite restaurant enjoying our evening together. We have been seeing each other for a while now and I have to say it's been going pretty well. Sofia's with Arizona this weekend and Michelle has been pushing to take things to the next level so I guess tonight is the night no more excuses. It's not like I don't want to have sex with her , she is beautiful but I don't think I can take her home to my house. It just feels really weird having sex in the same bed and house that Arizona and I bought for our fresh start. I really need to talk to her about what to do about the house. She told me when we separated she couldn't live there because it was "our" home not hers but she wanted Sofia to grow up in a house with a nice yard for her to play in, so we agreed I would continue to live there and we would both continue to own it. I honestly never thought about moments like this, how do you bring your new girlfriend home to you and your ex wife's house.

As I am having this inner dialogue I hear Michelle say "Callie, Callie,"

"I'm sorry What"

"I said are you going to answer your phone, It has been ringing for a few minutes now"

"Right, right sorry I will just be a second" looking down I see it is the hospital which is strange because I'm not on call tonight.

"Dr. Torres speaking...oh my god are they ok... I'm on my way"

"Michelle I'm sorry I have to go ... Arizona and Sofia were in a accident and they are at the hospital "

"Are they ok " she asks

"They said Sofia is ok just a few scraps but they wouldn't tell me about Arizona , I need to get there"

"Well let's go then" Michelle says as she starts getting up

"You don't have to go , it's ok"

"Are you crazy your daughter was just in a car accident I am not letting drive to the hospital alone, I will drive you" she says

"Thanks " is all I can get out as my throat is starting to clench and tears are forming in my eyes.

The ride to the hospital is quite I'm lost in my own thoughts. What if Arizona is not ok, what if I lose her, oh god stop thinking like this.

I go running through the ER looking for Sofia or Arizona , Michelle on my heels.

I see Nurse Julie, "where are they?" I ask.

"Dr Torres, Sofia is in trauma room 2. Dr Karev is checking her." She tells me.

"Where is Arizona, is she ok?"

Julie is looking anywhere but at me.

"Where is she Julie"I say again getting louder.

"I can't talk to you about Dr Robbins." She says

"What do you mean you can't talk to me about Dr Robbins , she is my wife."

"Ex wife," Julie reminds me.

Just then Owen comes out of trauma room 1.

"What is going on out here" he asks

"I was just explaining to Dr Torres that Sofia was in trauma 2 with Dr Karev and she should go see her." Julie says

"Owen , where is Arizona, is she ok? No one will tell me anything " I say glaring at Julie.

"Julie go see if Dr Karev is done with Sofia ok." Hunt tells her.

"Yes Dr Hunt"

"Callie you need to calm down ok" Owen tells me.

"I will calm down when someone tells me what to hell is going on with my wife." I yell

"Callie. " Michelle says grabbing my arm and looking at me with these sad eyes.

Shit I forgot she was here. Great just great.

"Callie look we can't tell you anything about Arizona she is your ex wife"

"I am her medical proxy you have to tell me"

"No your not " Owen tells me

"Yes I am we had all the papers done when Sofia was born " I yell.

"Callie she had it changed when you got divorced " he says

"What , no she didn't ...she would have told me" I bark

"I was there when she did it with HR she needed a witness. I saw with my own eyes you are no longer on any of the documents," he says.

"I can't believe she would do that without telling me, who is her proxy then."

"Her parents , we've called them and they are on their way." He says.

"Owen they live like 3000 miles away even if they get the first flight out it will be hours before they are here, even if she needs minor surgery it could get major really quick if you have to wait that long. "

Owen looked at me kind of strangely

"What... Owen what?"

"They are in Seattle they were just all together for dinner they will be here any minute, you didn't know."

"Arizona never said anything."

"Once we go over things with them they can decide what you are allowed to know. Look I have to get back in there , just know we got this ok. Go see your daughter she is scared and needs her mommy." He says.

Michelle took my hand and said "come on Callie lets go see Sofia."

"Yeah ok , ok"

We walk into Sofia room and Alex is just finishing up. " How is she?" I ask

"She's good , right Sofia" he says

"Mommy , mommy where's mama? I want mama. " Sof says crying when she sees me.

"I know baby, I know, mommy's here now ok and mama will be fine the doctors are fixing her up right now just like Uncle Alex did for you." I say as I wrap her in my arms kissing her over and over again.

Sofia looks over my shoulder and says " who's that?"

I turn and look and see Michelle standing at the door "That's mommies friend Michelle, Can you say hi?"

Sofia just shakes her head no and buries herself into my chest crying "I want mama ,I want mama."

"Callie I'm just going to go get us a couple of coffees ok?" Michelle says to me.

"Yeah , thanks."

"So that's your new girlfriend ," Alex asks

"Not now Alex ok please,"

"Ok ,ok anyway as I was saying Sof is fine we did a full set of scans head to toe and everything is fine. Amelia cleared her for any head trauma and Avery checked her scraps and said she should be fine no scaring. So she is good to go home."

"Thanks Alex, do you think we can stay in here a little while longer I really want to find out about Arizona and I guess I have to wait for her parents."

"What ,why?" He asks

"She removed me as her medical proxy so they can't tell me anything."

"That's crap you're her ex wife , you share a child she would want you to know what is going on." He says.

"I don't think she would Alex otherwise she wouldn't have changed the documents. Why would she do that and not tell me? does she really hate me that much or doesn't trust me to do what is best for our family."

Alex just smirks

"What are you smirking at?"

"You said your family"

"Of course we are family we will always be family." I say

"You still love her Torres"

"Of Course I love her Alex she is the mother of my child."

"No you are still in love with her." He says still smirking.

"What, no I'm not." I say a little to loudly.

"Whatever you say Torres, whatever you say" as he walks out the door.

I turn around and see Michelle standing there holding our coffees.

"Hey have you heard anything yet?" she asks

"No , nothing yet. I'm just going to wait in here for a little while with Sofia. You don't have to stay."

"Are you sure I can stay if you want me to." She says.

"No it's ok. Arizona's parents should be here any minute now and hopefully I can find out what is going on. I will call you later once I know more, ok."

"Ok , if your sure" she comes over and gives me a quick kiss and hands me my coffee.

"If you need anything call ok . It was nice to meet you Sofia , hope I see you again soon under better circumstances. " she tells her.

Right after Michelle left Owen came in and told me Arizona was going to need surgery to stop the bleeding in her abdomen but other than that she is ok.

I ask where her parents are and he tells me they are in the surgical waiting area. I pack up Sofia and go see my ex in-laws.

As we are walking to the waiting area Sofia sees her grandpa first and goes running to him.

"Gampa , gampa , mama got hurt but the doctors are going to make her all better just like me." Sofia tells her grandpa.

He scoops her up and says "how are you baby girl?". I see he has unshed tears in his eyes. As tough as Arizona's dad is , with Sofia he is just a big softie.

"Callie" he greets me.

"Colonel" well this isn't awkward at all.

Just then Arizona's mom comes out of the restroom and comes running to Sofia.

"Sofia baby are you ok" Barbara asks.

"I fine gamma"

"Hi Callie "

"Hi Barbara"

"Is she really ok?" Barbara asks me.

"Yeah she will be fine just a few scraps and bruises how is Arizona?" I ask.

"She is in surgery now they said it should be a couple of hours but she should be fine. Dr Bailey and Dr. Grey are doing the surgery are they good?" She asks.

"They are the best, she will be fine ...do you mind if we wait with you guys. I really would like to be sure she is out of surgery and ok before I take Sofia home."

Barbara and Dainiel share a look and Barbara says "that's fine dear."

After about 30 minutes Sofia is getting restless so Daniel took her for a walk leaving me and Barbara alone. I have not spoken to Arizona's parents since our divorce so I'm not really sure how much they know and how they feel about me.

"So how long have you guys been in town for?" I ask Barbara.

"We just got in last night. We were going to stay a week but I think now we will be staying longer." She tells me.

"Arizona never told me you guys were coming. "

"It was a last minute trip. We just called her from our hotel once we arrived. We hadn't seen her or Sofia in so long and she told us earlier in the week it was her weekend so we figured what to heck." She says.

"You know you don't have to wait for Arizona's weekends to see Sof, you guys can see her any time you would like. " I tell her.

"We don't want to intrude. Arizona said you are seeing someone now so we just figured you would be doing stuff with her on your weekends with Sofia." Barbara says.

"Oh no, actually tonite was the first time she meet Sofia. My weekends are just me and Sofia. Michelle and I only see each other on my off weekends. It's too soon for them to meet. Tonite was just because we were at dinner when I got the call about the accident so she drove me here." I say.

"Is she still here?" She asks me.

"No I told her to go home."

We sit in silence lost in our owns thoughts

Finally I say , I'm sorry for how things turned out with Arizona and I."

"I know dear, I also know you are not entirely to blame." She tells me.

"I thought you guys blamed me that is why you haven't called."

"Callie we know what our daughter did and that is not how we raised her. It's hard to come back from that kind of betrayal we get it. We also realize you need to move on with your life and don't need your ex in laws around." She says.

"I don't consider you my ex in-laws. You are Sofia grandparents and no matter what, you are always welcome in my home. If whoever I'm with can't accept that then they are not the right person for me or Sofia."

"Thanks Callie that's means a lot to Daniel and I. He adores that little girl. We both do."

"And she adores you both. " I say.

"Dr Hunt told us how they couldn't tell you anything about Arizona until they talked to us , I'm sorry about that. If I had known I would have told them to tell you everything right away." Barbara tells me.

"That's ok , I get why she changed her proxy. "

"We don't , we know you always had her best interest in mind when you made decisions even if she could not see it at the time. "

"Yeah , it took her a while to forgive me about the leg but I couldn't let her die even if she never spoke to me again. I just couldn't imagine I world without Arizona in it." I say.

"Callie it was never about the leg. It was what the leg represented to her."

"I don't understand." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you and Arizona ever talked about those 4 days after the crash?" Barbara asks me.

"No not really, when she came home she didn't want to discuss it. Then after the amputation she barely spoke to me. Once things started to get better I was afraid to bring it up . I never wanted her to go back to that darkness." I tell her.

"My daughter is very much like her father that way, avoid and then move on like nothing happened. Loving them can be the most frustrating thing in the world." She says with a slight chuckle.

"Tell me about it" I say.

"One night around 2 in the morning our phone rang, it was Arizona. It was before the amputation. She couldn't sleep and wanted to talk to her dad. I guess she figured he would understand how she was feeling since he dealt with a lot of people that faced life altering situations. " Barbara says.

"I'm glad she had someone to talk to, I wish it could have been me." I tell her.

"I know you do dear. Anyway, she told him the things that happened in those 4 days. It is something you would not wish on your worse enemy let alone your own child. Daniel doesn't cry often but that night he cried like I never seen him before, even when Tim died. He wouldn't tell me everything she told him but he told me enough. From the moment she knew the plane was going to crash all she could do is think of you and Sofia. The first day she knew her leg was bad but she focused in Mark. She needed him to stay alive for you and Sof. She knew how much you loved him. As the days went on she thought that was how she was going to die, in the woods alone from a opened femur wound. Gods final joke on her , married to the best orthopedic surgeon in the country and dieing from a broken bone. "

"I failed her." I say as tears are running down my cheeks.

Barbara takes her my hand in hers and says, " you did not fail her Callie, you saved her and her father and I can not thank you enough for that."

Tears are now falling down both our cheeks.

Barbara clears her throat and continues." The only thing that kept her alive out there and not give up was you and Sofia. You two are her world. She fought so hard not to die from that damn leg then the first thing the doctors in Idaho wanted to do was cut it off. To her it was a symbol of her surviving ...of the strength it took to make it back alive. She did not give up. She was determined not to lose it because that would mean she gave up."

"That's why she begged me not to take it, not to give up on her. She thought if I took the leg that I gave up on her, on us." I say.

" I know it does not make a lot of sense but during that time she wasn't thinking rashly. She knows now that life and leg are two different things but then the were one. The leg was symbolic of the fight to live, by taking the the leg the fight to live was taken to." She tells me.

"I tried. I really tried to save it. I had a plan that I had to fight our Cheif to let me try. I should have never even been involved from a doctors stand point but I begged him to let me try and he finally gave in. I went over everything with her surgeon, exactly what should be done and when, but the infection was so bad and her body was in such bad shape it just couldn't fight it off. I was in surgery when she coded, Alex came in and told me he tried everything and she kept coding. I didn't know what to, I couldn't leave the surgery so I gave her the only chance I knew and told him to take the leg. I killed me to even say the words, but I swear to you I never gave up on her."

"Oh Callie, we know you didn't " Barbara says.

"I will never forget the look in her eyes when she woke from surgery and I had to tell her, It broke me that I caused that pain."

"We would have made the same decision even if that meant she hated us, at least she would be alive." Barbara says.

"Yeah, but I don't think she ever forgave me...Not really"

"She forgave you, she just never forgave herself and I don't think you ever forgave yourself either." Barbara says.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as I was about to ask her what she means Sofia came running towards us with Daniel quickly trying to catch up.

"Sofia you know you're not suppose to run ahead of grandpa." I tell her.

"I know mommy I sorry I just wanted to show mama my new bear. Can we see her now, please?"

"Not yet baby, The doctors are still fixing her. Can you show me your bear? What's his name?"

"Gampa got it for me his name is boo boo because mama and me got boo boos today."

"He is so cute but you didn't have to do that Daniel." I say.

"I know but we went into the gift shop just walking around and she saw the bear and ...well have you ever tried to say no to those big eyes and that sweet smile. " he says.

"You could never say no to Arizona at that age either." Barbara says laughing.

"Sof did you thank you grandpa?" I ask her.

"Thank you gampa. I love you." She says as she hugs his legs.

"Your welcome baby girl and I love you too. ...So no news yet?" Daniel asks.

"Not yet but these kind of surgery can last a few hours. They need to be sure they got everything, and I'm sure they are being extra cautious seeing it is Arizona." I tell him.

Daniel sat down in the chair beside me and Sofia climbed into his lap resting her head on his chest. She is getting tired but I really want to be sure Arizona is ok and I would like to see her before we go home.

"Would you mind watching her a little while longer if I just go get a cup of coffee?" I ask as I begin to stand.

"Can I take a walk with you, my back is starting to stiffen sitting in these chairs" Barbara says.

"Sure I would like that, Daniel can we bring you anything back"

"No I'm good. Don't worry about us, We'll be fine. Take your time. I'll move her over to the sofa so she can lie down." He says.

"Thank you"

Barbara and I head down to the 3rd floor coffee cart. I order our coffees and grab a muffin as I have not had anything to eat since we had to leave the restaurant before our meals came. Shit I forgot I was suppose to call Michelle and let her know what is going on. Oh well I will just have to call her in the morning , she'll understand.

We decide to take a walk with our coffees knowing it will be a while before we hear anything. We head outside to get some fresh air and find a bench to sit at. I realize how much I miss talking to Arizona 's parents. When we where together we talked at least a couple times a week. I love talking to Barbara she understands Arizona in a way I don't think I ever will. She used to help me so much when I would get frustrated with something Arizona would say or do, that was before the amputation. After the amputation I watched what I said about her behavior towards me but I think Barbara knew that based on some of the things she would say.

After a few minutes of just enjoying the night air I finally say" you said Arizona never forgave herself. What for exactly."

Barbara takes a sip of her coffee and starts" your love changed my daughter so much. She was always a happy child but when Tim died she lost some of that joy. When she met you I saw that joy return to her. As you know she said she never wanted kids but that wasn't true. When she was younger she use to talk about having a family, a big house with a large yard with big trees for a treehouse ...oh and chickens. Never did understand that one. I would hear her and Tim talk about their future when they didn't think I was listening. People weren't like they are today concerning gays but Tim always told her she could have all that and more. "Don't let anyone tell you different." He would say to her."

"I wish I could of met him" I say.

"He would have loved you. They always said they would have adjoining yards so their kids could go back and forth and their spouses would be best friends. Anyway after Tim died I think her dreams died to. She felt guilty to have all the things they dreamed about and he wasn't here to share them with so she convinced herself she never wanted a family. She buried herself in her career and that's when she applied for the Carter Madison. Then she got the job here. We were so proud of her becoming one of the youngest department heads in her field.

Then she meet you, I think early on she realized this was not going to be a casual relationship. When we would talk ,she would go on and on about , calliope this and calliope that. Her father and I actual got kind of sick of hearing your name...no offense."

"None taken " I say laughing.

"When you brought up having a family she panicked she honestly didn't believe she deserves that kind of happiness without Tim being here to share in it but then the shooting happened and she realized she could not lose you too so she told you she wanted it all."

"But she didn't really mean it did she. It came from a place of fear and not love" I say.

"I think she wanted to believe it, she loves you so much but she started to panic again. Then Africa happened and she was so happy but also so sad because she knew in her heart you would not go with her. So she told you to be happy here and she would go back to living the life she had before she met you. All about her career. She spoke with Teddy every few days and Teddy told her you were miserable. She was miserable so she decided she needed to come home and fix things. She had changed ...she finally for the first time since Tim's death choose love over career. I knew then she had found her soulmate. " Barbara says.

"She came home to find out I slept with mark and got pregnant" I say under my breath but loud enough for Barbara to hear.

"She called me the night she found out you were pregnant. She was crying and did not know what to do. She could not understand if you loved her and missed her so much how that could have happened. She was so upset she could barely get the words out when we talked. I asked her if she still loved you and could she love this child without hesitation she said yes. I told her then there's her answer. From that moment forward she always said her child and once Sofia was born it was her daughter. She choose love. " Barbara says

"She never told me you guys talked about it." I say.

"She just wanted to process it and talking out loud with me help her do that. I remember the day of your first ultrasound, she called us so happy that day. She played the heartbeat over and over again to us. She asked us if we thought it was ok that she was this happy and Tim was not here to share it with. I told her he wouldn't want it any other way. He loved her so much he would never want her to give up her dreams. I explained to her that she was actually honoring her brother by living out the dreams they shared. "

"That was the night she moved me back in she said she loved me and I loved her so nothing else mattered, " I tell her.

"She just wanted to prove to you she was all in. It was hard for her at times during your pregnancy when decision had to be made and Mark would be involved. She knew he was the father and he had rights but she was your partner and at times she felt like a third wheel."

"I never meant for her to feel that way, I really tried to make them both happy." I say.

"I know dear it was a unique situation to say the least. She loves you so much so she grew to accept the ways things were but then the car accident happened. She told us you guys were arguing about Mark and she blurted out marry me. Before you could discuss it you hit the truck. She was so scared of losing you and the baby. She thought if you lost the baby you would blame her. When they were deciding what the best options were for you it came up to take the baby, I guess they thought that would give you the best chance of survival. Arizona and Mark got into a argument about it. She believed you would of wanted the baby he thought they should take the baby and you and him would just create another one. He told her she was nothing. She was devastated. "

"Oh my god he said that to her, why wouldn't she tell me. I would of killed him if I knew. " I say

"I think she may have believed it a little." Barbara says.

"Believe me I never regretted Sofia but I did regret how she came to be. I would have never slept with him again or even let him be our sperm donor. How could she have thought that?" I tell her.

"I think a part of her thought she was not enough. No matter how much she loved you she thought you never really forgave her for going to Africa and you never would. Mark was your constant, he never left, he was always there for you. He was your anchor. " She tells me.

"Mark was my best friend but she was the love of my life definitely not him. Looking back now I know It may not have always seemed that way. I wanted a life with her, a family with her not Mark but I couldn't tell him he was not going to be involved. I just wanted everyone to be happy. " I say with unshed tears in my eyes.

"Oh Callie , she was happy don't ever doubt that. When you woke up and said you would marry her she was so , so happy. Her and Mark came to an understanding at that point. He apologized and she forgave him. I think by you finally choosing her she could finally accept the situation you where in. On your wedding day she told me all her dreams were coming true and she was so happy she just wished Tim was there to see it. She couldn't wait to spend her life with you and Sofia. After the wedding when we would skype her we could she it in her eyes and hear it in her voice she was our little girl again so happy, so full of life. Then the plane crash happened. " Barbara says.

"The plane crash" I say under my breath.


	4. Chapter 4

"That plan crash changed you both. You two have faced so much in such a short time. Much more than most couples face in a lifetime. Tragic events can either bring you together or drive you apart. When we lost Tim , Daniel and I almost separated. "

"Arizona never told me " I say.

"She never knew. Daniel blamed himself for Tim death. He wouldn't talk to me about his feelings he just shutdown. Over 25 years together we were two strangers sharing a house. We would go through the motions." Barbara tells me.

"What changed that kept you together" I ask

"One day I walked into his study and he was crying. I walked over to him and just held him. Nothing was said, once he got control again I walked away. That night when we went to bed he told me that he thought I hated him for pushing our son into the military. He couldn't understand how I could still love him when he cost us our son. He thought that if he did not push the kids so hard about duty and service that Tim may have chosen I different career path. He was filled with so much guilt, it was eating him up inside. It killed me to see the love of my life slowly dieing in front of me from unwarranted guilt. I realized some of that guilt he felt was my fault , I had unintentionally made him feel that way by saying over and over again how I wished he never went into the military not thinking that the reason our son joined in the first place was how he wanted to be just like his dad. See sometimes you get so caught up in your own feelings you forget about how your words can be interpreted by someone else. I apologized to Daniel and we finally started talking honestly about how we were each feeling. We really listened to each. Some of it was hard to hear as far as how we were making each other feel but in the end it made us stronger."

"Wow, and arizona never knew any of this" I ask

"Nope she was having here own issues so we were always a united front when we would talk to her and once were worked everything out there was no reason for her to know."

"Do you think arizona and I did that?"

"Did what dear" Barbara questions me.

"Do you think we assumed things about each other without really knowing or listening to what the other was really saying?"

Before Barbara could answer me her phone rang ,it was Daniel saying arizona was out of surgery, so we headed back upstairs. The ride up was quite both lost in our own we got back to the waiting area Daniel told us they were just moving her into her own room and would lets us see her soon so I gently began to wake Sofia up.

"Sof baby time to wake up, come on baby girl " I say as a rub her back.

She slowly opens her eyes and says "see momma now "

"Yeah baby you can see momma now, " I tell her as she climbs into my lap for me to carry her.

Bailey came out and told us arizona was all settled and we could see her but not for very long she needed her rest. We all headed to her room and went in.

As soon as Sofia saw arizona she was trying to wiggle out of my arms. "Mama, mama" She kept saying.

"Sof you need to be quite mama is still not feeling well ok" , I tell her.

Arizona opened her eyes "hey baby girl, come here"

I gently put sof on Arizona's bed explaining to her she needed to be extra careful because of mama's boo boos. I stand back and watch. Arizona and Sofia have such a strong bond.

"Mama are you ok , I got boo boos too but uncle Alex fixed me up, did they fix you too."

"Yeah baby mama got boo boos but I will be fine. I'm glad you're ok too. I love you so much ." Arizona tells her kissing her cheeks.

"Is she really ok" Arizona asks me.

"Yeah Alex ran every test under the sun she's fine just a couple scrapes." I tell her.

"I'm sorry Callie," she says to me.

"What are you sorry abou?"

"She got hurt in my care" she says

"Arizona it was not your fault it was an accident, that car ran a red light and hit you there was nothing you could have done."

"Thank you for waiting and letting me see her, and I'm sorry I ruined your night " she says.

"You didn't ruin anything ok, your here , sof is here that is all that matters. Nothing is ruined. Well except maybe you car " I say laughing a little trying to lighten the mood.

"And my leg, I guess my prosthetic got damaged in the accident." She tells me.

"Don't worry about that we will get you a better one" I tell her. Her parents step further in the room and Arizona sees them

Barbara came over and hugged her. " I glad you ok baby, "

"Thanks mom I will be fine. Hey dad."

"Hey baby girl, " he leans over and kisses her cheek.

Sofia is still lying next to Arizona and I see her eyes starting to droop. "Sof, baby come on it late and we need to get you home"

"I don't want to I want to stay with mama" she says as she holds onto Arizona tighter.

"Sof, mama needs to rest you can come back tomorrow " I try to tell her.

"No" she says.

" Sof you need to go home with mommy, I will see you in the morning ok. I love you so much" Arizona tells her.

"I want to stay with you, I don't want to go with mommy. " she says with her lip quivering.

"I know baby but I need to rest some more and so do you so please for mama go home with mommy and I will see you in the morning ok." Arizona says.

Finally Sofia says ok and gives her a kiss and tell her she loves her.

"I love you to sweet dreams, " Arizona tells her.

I pick Sof up off the bed being sure to be careful.

"I'm glad your ok, I will bring her back in the morning ", I tell her.

"Thanks again Callie I will see you in the morning." She says.

Daniel and Barbara come over and give Sof a kiss and hugs us both. As Barbara is hugging me I ask her if we can finish our talk. She says she would like that. With that Sof and I head home.


	5. Chapter 5

After going home and putting Sofia to bed I tried to get some sleep but to no avail. I couldn't get the things Barbara and I talked about out of my head. It didn't go unnoticed by me that every time she spoke of Arizona's love for me it was in the present tense. Could she be trying to tell me something?

I look at the clock and see it is 6:00 am , I might as well get up and take a quick shower before Sofia gets up. After I get dressed I start making breakfast for us. I hear my phone ding and check the text message. It's from Michelle, " Hey I never heard back from you last night, I hope everything is ok, let me know. Talk soon" . Shit I forgot to call her.

I quickly phone her. " hey sorry about that by the time Arizona got out of surgery and we were able to see her it was pretty late so I just crashed after I got Sofia to bed."

"That's ok, I figured as much. Is everything ok?" she asks.

"Yeah, the surgery went fine she will probably be in the hospital about a week or so but she will be fine." I tell her.

" What's up for today?" She asks.

"Well I have Sofia obviously so we will probably go back to the hospital to see Arizona then I will have to do some work." I tell her.

"Oh, ... I thought maybe since I finally met Sofia we could do something with her today." She says.

"Um... I think Sofia will want to stay with Arizona today, she gave us a hard time last night when I wanted to take her home. I think she is scared so I should just let her see her as much as possible today, plus I need to go into the lab for a while."

"That makes sense I guess, but I thought you had the weekend off" she asks.

"Oh I do but Arizona's leg got damaged in the accident so I told her I would take a look at it"

"Doesn't she have another one" she says with a little tone to her voice.

"Yeah, but it's not as good as this one and with her recovering from surgery she will need to be really careful so the better the prosthetic the safer she will be." I tell her ignoring the tone.

"Huh, didn't know you were a repairman to" she says.

"Michelle ...really ...this is how it's going to be?" I say.

After a few minutes of silence she says " sorry I'm being petty, I was just really looking forward to this weekend with you."

Before I can answer Sofia comes running into the kitchen, "we go see mama now please mommy, please."

"Sofia mommy is on the phone " I say.

"Is that mama, can I talk to her?" Sofia asks.

"No baby it's not mama, we will call her in a little while." I tell her.

"Sorry Michelle, I have to go I will call you later ok" I say.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later" she says and hangs up.

"Who was that" Sofia asks me

"That was mommy's friend Michelle, you met her yesterday remember" I tell her.

"I don't like her" Sof tells me.

"Sofia you only met her for a minute yesterday, you don't even know her" I say.

"I still don't like her...can we call mama now"

"Let me send her a text first to be sure she is awake ok"

I type off a quick text, " hey, hope you had a restful night, Sof wants to call you but I wanted to be sure you were up for it first"

"Thanks , yeah well rested and I'm always up for hearing from my baby girl"

Ok Sof mama is up so we can call her as I dial Arizona's number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello" Arizona answers.

"Hi mama its me Sofia , are your boo boos all better."

Arizona and I both chuckle, "it doesn't work that way Sof mama will need time to get better" I tell her.

"Sof were you good for mommy last night" Arizona asks.

"Yes, I brushed my teeth and mommy read me a story then I went to sleep. I want to come see you now can I please"

"I don't know baby, Callie I know this was your weekend off I'm sure you had plans so don't feel like you have to come by today" Arizona tells me.

"It's ok I kind of already promised her I would bring her to see you," I say.

"Well if you want to just drop her off I'm sure my parents would love to watch her that way you can still enjoy the rest of your weekend"

"Actually I think I will just work in the lab a little today while you and Sof visit plus I want to take a look at your prosthetic" I tell her.

"You don't have to do that. I can have David take a look at it and in the meantime I will just use the old one."

"Arizona, you can't use that old one, you need to be careful and that prosthetic is not steady enough for you right now." I say.

"Callie I already ruined your dinner plans , I don't want to ruin the rest of your weekend too." She says to me.

"Arizona I already told you , you didn't ruin anything, ok. Plus I want to do this, I have been working on some new technology that I think I can incorporate into your leg." I tell her.

"Are you sure Michelle won't mind? This kind of messed up her weekend too." She asks.

"I spoke to her this morning it's fine don't worry about it." I say.

"Only if you are sure then ok" Arizona says.

"Yeah... I get to see mama, ...I'm going to go get dressed so we can go. Hurry up mommy."

"Sof sit back down you need to finish your breakfast first" I tell her.

"I'm all full." Sof says.

"You hardly eat anything so you will sit there and finish it then you can get dressed " I tell her.

" I want to see mama, she is all by herself she needs me." She says as tears form in her eyes.

"Baby, I'm fine ok, you eat your breakfast and then mommy can bring you to see me. Have mommy bring your favorite movie and we will watch it together ok." Arizona tells her.

"Ok mama. I love you , bye" Sof says to Arizona.

"I love you too baby, see you soon" Arizona says.

" Is there anything we can bring you" I ask her.

"No my parents have everything covered, thanks for asking though." She tells me.

"Oh, ok well I guess we will see you in a little while then." I say.

"Bye Callie and thank you."

"Bye Arizona"

I end the call and start cleaning up the kitchen so we can head out as soon as Sofia is ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Sofia and I arrive at the hospital and head for Arizona's room. When we arrive I see the Robbins are already here. I'm a little nervous to be honest, I really want to continue my conversation with Barbara but I am not sure how to approach it. Sof goes running into the room excited to see Arizona, I know she has been scared since the accident so I want her to spend as much time as she wants with Arizona and her parents.

"Hi mama, I brought Finding Nemo and Toy Story so we can watch them" Sof says as she enters the room.

"Sof aren't you going to ask mama how she feels and say hi to grandma and grandpa?" I ask her.

"Ops...sorry I'm just excited to watch movies with mama. Hi grampa, hi gramma. " she says as she goes over and hugs them.

"Hi baby did you sleep well last night" Barbara asks.

"Yeah gramma but I missed mama" Sof says.

I look over and see Arizona with tears in her eyes. "Hey you ok, are you in pain" I ask her.

"No , no I'm fine. She is just such a great kid you know, so caring and thoughtful, she gets that from you." She say as she wipes her eyes.

"She gets it from both of us, she loves you so much" I say.

"God Callie, if anything happened to her yesterday I don't know if I would have been able to survive," Arizona says as she continues to wipe away tears.

"Hey, hey she is fine ok and you are going to be fine so let's not think about what could of happened ok, " I say as I pat her leg.

"Yeah, your right. Thanks for bringing her today it means a lot to me" she says.

" It was no problem plus I don't think she would have given me any peace if I didn't , " I say.

"Well thanks , I know this was not how you expected your weekend to go" she says to me.

"I told you it's fine Arizona ok, I want to go to the lab anyway."

"Oh yeah, You said you were working on some new technology, would you like to share," she asks.

"No not yet let me see if I can incorporate it into your leg first ok"

"Ok, I guess I can wait it's not like I can use it right now away. Hey Sof how about coming here and giving mama a hug, I missed you." She tells her.

Sof climbs of her grandpas lap and climbs up in the bed with Arizona giving her a hug and kiss that is reciprocated.

"Can we watch Finding Nemo now please," Sofia asks.

"Sure we can , dad do you think you can put it in for us," Arizona says.

As the movie starts Sofia says," ok, no more talking."

"Yes mame," I say with a chuckle, "I'm just going to head to the lab then I'll be back later to take her home"

I left the room and headed down to the lab. I didn't realize I was in there for as long as I was until they was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Callie I hope I am not disturbing you," Barbara asks as she peeks her head in.

"No not at all come in," I tell her.

"I brought you some lunch since it was getting late," she says as she put a tray down on the counter with a salad and bottle of water.

"Wow what time is it," I ask.

"It's after 2, what are you doing in here anyway,"

"I was working on Arizona's leg. I designed this new prosthetic that I thought she could use. It's more agile than her current one so she can do more things like she use to without having to swap them out all the time. "

"Wow, that's awesome," Barbara say reminding me so much of Arizona in that moment.

"yeah, it is pretty awesome," I say chuckling.

"So how does it work," she asks as she picks up the leg and starts examining it.

"Well I switched out the socket since hers is molded to to fit her limb exactly and put it on this new design, basically I created joints just like she has in her right leg so it can mimic the movement of a real leg."

"Wow, you can do all that Callie," Barbara says in amazement.

"Well yeah me and the veterans I have been working with, they have been giving me input and trying different things but I think we really have something here after all the tweaking. It will be more stable for Arizona , I hope she likes it"

"Are kidding she will love it," she says.

"I hope so"

"You don't think she will like it," she asks me.

"I don't know , she has never been to thrilled with me helping her in the past when it came to her leg."

"Based on what you showed me I know you did not do all that this morning so my guess is you never stopped trying to help her even if she pushed you away." She says.

"I started all this right after the amputation, I just wanted to make things better for her, you know"

"I know you did dear"

"I wish Arizona believed that"

"Callie I don't think it was a matter of her not thinking you wanted to help but the fact that how you maybe went about it."

"What do you mean"

"Remember when I told you about Daniel and I, ...how I made him feel without even realizing it." She says.

"Yeah, I remember but what does that have to do with me helping her walk again"

"When you thought of this project did it come from a place of wanting to help or a place of guilt for having to take the leg in the first place."

"Of course I felt guilty I promised her I wouldn't take it but I had to , I had to she would have died."

"I know dear ,I know i don't blame you but I think you may blame yourself somewhat," she says as she takes my hand.

"How can I not, I should have went to Idaho maybe I could have done something if I was there"

"Why didn't you go to Idaho when they found them." She asks me.

"The night they were suppose to come home I had a whole night planned for us you know. Then there was a knock at the door and it was Alex he told me the plane never made it and they were missing. My world collapsed. I couldn't even breath. Alex had to take care of Sofia for me. I was a complete mess. We all gathered at the hospital and stayed in the conference room just waiting for the phone to ring. I couldn't call you. I couldn't be the one to tell you you lost another child. I didn't sleep or eat for 4 days . Once the phone call came in and they said they found them but there was 1 female deceased I lost it. Bailey would not let me go she said Sofia needed me here and if Arizona was alive she needed her wife to get it together because she was not going to be in any condition to deal with the hot mess I was. Finally once they got everyone to the hospital I was able to talk to Arizona. I told her I was on my way but she begged me not to get on a plane she just kept begging me so to calm her down I promised her I wouldn't go. Bailey promised me she would take care of her. When they finally got them home and I saw the mess her leg was in. I shouldn't have listen to her I should have went maybe if I was there from the start I could of saved her leg." I say as I wipe the tears away.

"Callie if she was any other patient and you were presented her case what would you have done," she asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"If someone handed you her scans with the name Jane Doe what would you have done." She says.

I think about it for a minute and say, "I would of recommended amputation."

"You need to stop blaming yourself you did everything you could." She tells me.

"I feel like I failed her." I say.

"Is that why you pushed her so hard to get over it." She asks.

"Is that what she told you." I question.

"No.. Absolutely not but when I talked to you, you would say things that made me think you felt guilty and in order to feel better about your decision you wanted her to be her old self and be fine. Problem was she was not fine but she was so afraid of losing you she pretended she was. You both lost so much the day that plane crashed but I think you both lived in fear of losing each other you skipped steps in the healing process."


	7. Chapter 7

" I just wanted her to be happy again, I know she changed , you think I didn't know that." I say.

"Callie that is not what I am saying, I know my daughter and I know how she can shutdown when she is scared. She was so scared after the amputation, in her mind you gave up on her. She has this way of when she is scared she closes up instead of just saying she is scared. I love my daughter but I know her faults too. " Barbara says.

"I tried to tell her it didn't matter she was still the same person I fell in love with but she wouldn't listen. She wouldn't even talk to me afterwards. I was dealing with Derek's injuries and Mark's coma and needed my wife but she just shutdown." I tell her.

"Do you think that maybe she thought you were more upset about Derek and Mark than you were about her leg." Barbara asks.

"What ...of course I was upset about her leg but she was alive that's all that mattered."

"But that's not all that mattered to her. When she was in those woods you and Sofia were all that mattered, coming home to you two yet now she was home all you would talk to her about was Derek and Mark. Maybe she felt she wasn't as important anymore."

"I tried talking to her but she just shutdown on me after the amputation so I just started talking about them just so I could spend time with her it seemed like a safe conversation, I never meant for her to feel that way."

"Did you know she knew you told Bailey about her bathroom mishap." She tells me.

"What...I never told Bailey."

"She told me a nurse overheard you one day in the hall telling Bailey to run ...that it was all roses now but at some point you would find yourself cleaning up your spouses pee and a space between you in bed a mile wide." Barbara explains.

"Oh my god, I never meant that, I was just venting because I was frustrated with everything. I just wanted my wife back."

"But can't you see by you saying these things how she thought she had lost you. She thought you didn't love her anymore and you were only there out of some obligation. She thought there was no way you wanted a crippled wife. So she tried to get better, she tried to be the happy person she use to be so you would want her again. Have you ever heard that quote "fake it until you can make it" that's what my daughter did."

"So your telling me this is all my fault, I made her fake getting better so I would feel better about everything "

"Callie, I am not saying this is your fault. I just want you to try and understand what was going on in her head during all of this. She saw how much of a toll this was taking on you and she really just wanted to be better. She didn't want it to always be about the leg."

"I never meant for her to feel that way, I just was so scared she would never forgive me and I thought if she could see it didn't matter to me than it wouldn't matter to her either."

"Callie , to you it may not of mattered but to her she couldn't even look herself in the mirror. She hated the way she looked. My daughter was so confident growing up, she knew she was pretty and smart and believe me she used that to her advantage many times much to our dismay, but after the amputation she was disgusted by her own body. Have you ever felt so bad about yourself that no matter what anyone said you didn't believe it."

"Yeah... I guess I have at times, but I was her wife, she knew I loved her." I say.

"Of course in her heart she knew you loved her but your mind and your heart can play tricks on you when you are struggling."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You both went through this life changing ordeal and you both were so scared but tried to be brave for the other ... you both assumed things about the other based on that fear. It you allowed yourselves to really talk you would of realized that you were both afraid of the same thing."


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm not saying these things to upset you or blame you. I know you tried. I know you did the best you knew how at the time. You both did. But sometimes when you step away for a situation you can see what went wrong." Barbara says.

"I thought she was better, I thought we were better, you know. Things seemed almost normal between us. I didn't know she was faking everything."

"She was not faking everything, she loves you. She knew how much she hurt you with the things she said to you. She also saw the toll it took on you to make the decision you had to make to take her leg. She wanted to be your wife again, she wanted to make you happy." She tells me.

"I thought we were happy, until she cheated."

"Can I ask you something?" Barbara says.

"Of course, "

"What happened after the miscarriage?" She asks

"Arizona told you she was pregnant?"

"Of course she did, why wouldn't she?" Barbara says looking at me kind of confused.

"I guess I just thought since we never talked about it she never talked to anyone about it."

"She called me the day she found out she was pregnant it was before you got home, she was so excited. She knew how much you wanted another baby and she wanted to give you that. I think she thought if she could give you a baby then things would be good again." She tells me.

"I came home that night and Sofia was in the living room playing ...Arizona started yelling my name as soon as she heard me come in. My heart dropped I thought something happened to her. I ran into the bathroom and she was standing there with the biggest smile on her face. When she told me she was pregnant I dropped to my knees and started kissing her stomach. God I was so happy. After everything we had been through I thought we finally made it to the other side."

"Then she miscarried" Barbara says under her breath.

"Yeah, I was dealing with this big case on this athlete and I forgot to go to our appointment, she came into the scrub room to tell me. I will never forget her face ...she looked devastated. I didn't know what to do. I tried to hug her but she pushed me away and said she had to get to surgery and just left me there."

"She felt like she failed you. She wanted so badly to give you this. When she went to her appointment and there was no heartbeat another piece of her died inside. " Barbara explains.

"Why won't she talk to me about it"

"I think she wanted to protect you. After everything you had been through she really believed this was your new start then it was taken away. I will never defend what my daughter did next but I have to believe that she was not in her right mind, because the Arizona I know would have never caused that kind of pain to the person she loves." She says.

"Maybe that's just it , ...she didn't love me anymore."

"Oh Callie, please believe me when I tell you this ...my daughter loves you. She loves you more than she has ever loved anyone." Barbara says.

" you don't destroy the ones you love"

"No you don't... but sometimes when you feel like you have nothing left you do things that you would never think you are capable of doing." Barbara says

"You know my first marriage ended because my husband cheated on me. I never thought Arizona would ever do that to me. She knew how much that hurt me and to be honest I never loved George like I loved your daughter. "...Why would she cheat? "...Why couldn't she have just talked to me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Barbara came over and wrapped her arms around me. Protecting just as a mother should. It felt good to have a mother's embrace, it has been so long since my own mother embraced me like this but I think I actually missed Barbara embrace more. I know she is Arizona's mom but she always showed me just as much love as if I was her own daughter. After I got my emotions under control again Barbara stepped back.

"I just don't understand how she could do that to me ...how she could do that to our family?"

"Did you ever ask her?"

"Yeah, of course...She gave me some lame excuse that she didn't feel like the life she had existed anymore and she needed to tear it down and start over. What to hell does that even mean?...did you ever talk to her about it?"

"Yes, we talked about it. I spoke to her a day after the storm. I called just to check on you guys after reading how bad it was. I asked to speak to you or Sofia and she said you weren't home but I could hear the quiver in her voice so I asked if you were ok and she started to cry. My heart sank I thought something had happened to you. Once she got her composure I ask her if you had gotten hurt during the storm. She said yes that she hurt you, actually she said she destroyed you. I didn't understand what that meant, so I pushed further and she finally told me what she had done. I couldn't believe it. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't talk to me so I hung up on her."

"You hung up on her" I say with a little shock.

" of course I did, don't get me wrong I still loved her but I was beyond disappointed in her and so so angry with her. My heart broke for you. I couldn't even imagine what you were going through. I wanted to call you but didn't think it was my place after what my daughter did." Barbara tells me.

" I wish you would of called." I tell her.

" I do too, I do too" she says.

" I thought you guys blamed my somehow. That you thought I pushed her to cheat."

"Oh callie we never thought anything like that. She made that choice no one else. No matter what was happening between you to she chose this. She was the only one to be held accountable for that. "

"I know things were strained between us after the miscarriage but I thought just like every other time we faced something we eventually would work through it, you know. I never thought she was capable of cheating. " I say.

"Neither did I. She was raised to protect the things she loved and she always did until that night."

"You said you spoke to her about it but you hung up on her so when did you actually talk to her?"

"It was a few days later she called me. She told me you left her. I asked her what did she expect to happen. She said she didn't know so I kept pushing her until she finally broke down. She knew she deserved you walking out there was no defending it. There was no way she could ignore this or fake things anymore. Things began to get real. I asked her what the hell she was thinking. She told me she didn't want to get into it with me. I told her if she can't talk to me then she better talk to someone. I think that's when she asked you to go to couples therapy with her but you refused. ...Can I ask you something and you promises not to get upset?"

"Well that doesn't sound very good but I will try my best." I say kind of chuckling.

Just as Barbara was going to speak her phone buzzed. It was Arizona wondering what happened to her.

"I better get back to them but we will finish this conversation later ok." Barbara says.

"Sure... please let Arizona know I will be down in a little while to get Sofia." I said feeling relieved that we were interrupted because I am not sure how much I want to get into the whole cheating thing with Barbara.


	10. Chapter 10

After Barbara left I continued to work and before I knew it it was after 6:00. I cleaned everything up and headed to Arizona's room. I stood outside and watched from the window for a few minutes. I always loved to watch Sofia and Arizona interact. Barbara caught me watching them and just smiled. As I opened the door I said "sorry I'm late I lost track of time, Sof you ready to head home now."

"Actually Daniel went to grab us all dinner he should be back any minute. He was getting Sofia her favorite." Barbara says.

"Please mommy can we stay and have dinner with mama and grampa and gramma. Please." Sofia asks.

"Are you sure there will be enough I don't want to intrude." I say to Barbara.

"Are you kidding you know what Daniel is like always over prepared he will probably bring back enough food for the entire floor." Barbara says chuckling.

"As long as you're sure." I say.

"Callie please just sit down." Arizona says.

"Ok, ...thanks."

"So how did it go" Arizona asks.

Before I could answer Daniel came in with the food. He set it up on the table and we all dug in. We were all just chit chatting , eating and having a good time. I missed this...family dinners just talking about everything and nothing. Sofia was making us all laugh telling us about things some kids had done in school when I look out into the hall and saw Michelle standing there with a bag from my favorite restaurant just staring at us all. Shit I did it again. I forgot to call her. She just turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

"Excuse me I will be right back" I say as I rush out the door trying to catch my girlfriend.

I finally catch up with her at the elevator but she just keeps staring up at the floor numbers. I know I messed up again and I can't blame her for being mad. I don't know why I keep forgetting to call her.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"What are you sorry for Callie huh, the fact that you can't even bother to call me or the fact that I think you are hard at work so I bring you dinner only to find you in a big happy family moment with you ex wife and ex in laws." Michelle says .

"I was working...I just finished for the day and when I got back to Arizona's room her parents had already ordered dinner for Sofia and wanted her to stay. What was I supposed to do huh, tell them no." I say.

"God forbid you say no to Arizona or her parents" she snaps at me.

"Where the hell is this coming from" I snap back.

"You know what Callie just go back to them ok, I don't want to do this right now and definitely not here." She says.

"No you know what we are going to talk about this right now." I say as I grab her hand and pull her into the nearest on call room so we can talk in private.

"I don't want to hear another apology from you. It's getting old real quick. I get you were scared ...your daughter was in an accident. I even get your concern about your ex wife but they are both fine and yet here you are at her bedside ...you are suppose to be my girlfriend."

"What do you want from me I'm trying here. My daughter was scared, her mother was hurt. She just wants to spend time with her, so I am just suppose to tell her no because what you're jealous." I yell.

"Don't make this about Sofia. You could of easily dropped her here for the day and I'm sure her grandparents would have watched her and brought her home. There was no reason you needed to be with them." She yells back.

"I told you I was working all day. I just came in to take her home. How was I supposed to know you were bringing me dinner."

"Maybe if you answered your phone you would have" she snaps back.

"My phone died and I didn't have my charger" I say.

"How convenient for you" she says.

"What the hell has gotten into you." I say.

"What has gotten into me? What has gotten into you? You came charging in here last night demanding to know what was going on with your wife not your ex wife but your wife. You kept saying your wife and I am just suppose to ignore that. Then today you have a choice of spending the day with your girlfriend or in a lab all day and you choose the lab. Why because it's for Arizona and again I am suppose to just ignore it. Then to top it all off you can't even bother to call me all day only to have me walk into I nice cozy family dinner." She yells.

"It was a slip last night, I know she is my ex wife." I say.

"Do you, because the way you have been acting it doesn't seem like it.. She snaps.

"What do you want me to say... Do I care about Arizona...of course I do, she is the mother of my child I will always care about her. I won't apologize for that nor will I apologize for helping her. What I will apologize for is not calling you that was wrong. I just got so wrapped up in my work I didn't even realize the time. I am sorry... Will you forgive me? I say trying to defuse this.

"I'm just going to go home, I need time to think. " Michelle says.

"Oh... ok ...would it be ok if I call you tomorrow?" I ask hoping she will say it's ok.

"Sure, I will talk to you tomorrow" she says as she opens the door and leaves me standing there wondering what the hell happened.

I took a few minutes to compose myself and headed back to get Sofia. When I walked into the room I could feel Arizona's eyes on me but I stayed focused on Sofia and getting her packed up. I couldn't look at her because I knew she would be able to tell something was wrong and I definitely didn't want her to know I may have just messed up another relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning after a rough night of sleeping. I had planned to go back to the hospital today to work on Arizona's leg and I know Sofia will want to spend time with Arizona since she will be back to school tomorrow and won't be able to see her as much during the week. Now I'm not sure what to do. I don't know if Michelle wants to see me today or not but I don't feel I should jeopardize my work just because she got upset. I know I should have called her but it's not like it never happened before she knows when I'm working I get caught up and forget everything. It was the only thing that kept me sane when Arizona and I where having problems. Just then the door sprung opened and in bounced Sofia.

"Mommy are we going to see mama today, please. I drew her a picture that she can hang in her room so she won't miss me when I'm at school and I want to give it to her."

"Sure baby we can go see mama today. Why don't you go get ready and we will stop and get breakfast first."

"Can we bring mama donuts, I know that will make her feel better." Sof says.

"Sure, now go get ready." I tell her.

After Sof left the room I decide to call Michelle and see if she would talk to me. I got her voice mail.

" hey it's me, just wanted to check in and apologize again for last night. I will be working again today but I will have my phone with me and it's fully charged if you want to give me a call later. Hope to hear from you. Bye"

When we got to Arizona's room her parents weren't there yet. Sofia went running in so excited to give Arizona her picture.

"Mama I drew you a picture , you want to see." Sofia says.

"Of course I want to see it. Come up here and show me." Arizona says.

Sofia climbed up on the bed with Arizona and started explaining it to her.

"This is me, and that's you and mommy" Sof tells her.

I peak over and see she has drawn a picture of the three of us together at the park with Arizona and I holding hands. Whenever she draws pictures whether it's for fun or school she always draws all three of us. She says she doesn't want anybody to feel left out because she loves us both equally. She drew another one for Arizona's parents that has all five of us in it.

"Do you like it, mama?" She asks.

" like it...I love it baby, thank you so much...this made my day I feel so much better already." Arizona tells her as she kisses her cheeks.

"Good, because you need to get better so we can go to the park for real." Sof says.

"Sof you want to give mama her other gift you got her?" I ask.

"Oh yeah I forgot, we got you donuts too." She tells her.

"You did where are they, what kind did you get" Arizona says all excited.

"Don't worry we got you your favorite, here you go." I say chuckling as I hand her the box.

"Thanks Callie" she says with the biggest grin on her face.

"Let's see what kind should we have right now Miss Sofia...wait did you have breakfast yet" Arizona asks.

"Yes mommy took me out for pancakes ...can I have one now please?" Sof says.

"sure I'm going to have the chocolate one what kind do you want" Arizona asks her.

"I want chocolate too." Sof says always wanting to be like her mama.

"What kind do you want Callie?" Arizona asks me.

"I'm good right now but you guys enjoy...so I'm going to head to the lab will you guys be ok?"

"We'll be fine, plus my parents should be here shortly. What are you working on?" She asks.

"I'm still trying to tweak your leg, I think I got it but there is just a few more things I want to do before you use it."

"I really appreciate you doing this but I don't want to cause anymore problems for you than I already have." She says.

"I told you it's no problem I wanted to do this."

"Are you sure, i can have David look at it tomorrow?"

"Arizona stop ok,I want to do this but if you don't want my help just say it"

"Callie you know that's not what I'm saying...I saw her face last night she was not happy, I also saw your face when you came back and I could tell you were upset. I just don't want to ruin anything else for you."

"You didn't ruin anything ok it was my fault I forgot to call her a couple of times in the last few days is all. You know what I'm like when I get in the lab I lose all track of time and I just forgot. It's no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure ok just let me do this. I should have it all set before the days over then later this week once you're healed more from the surgery we will get you in the therapy lab with David to try it out...ok."

"Ok, ...thanks.

"Your welcome, now I'm going to go. Have fun you two and don't eat all those donuts I don't need you to have a tummy ache tonight. I love you, see you later." I say as I head out.

"Bye mommy love you too." Sofia calls out to me.

"Bye Callie and don't worry I won't let her eat too many." Arizona says as she is tickling Sofia tummy.

I head off to the lab to hopefully finish this up today. Most people would think the prosthetic was good already but I just want it to be perfect. I know I can't give her her leg back but this will be as close to the real thing as I can get it.


	12. Chapter 12

I had been in the lab for a few hours when my phone rang, it was Michelle.

"Hey, I'm glad you called" I say as I answer it.

"Hi, were are you right now?" she asks

"I'm still in the lab" I tell her.

"Can you talk... are you alone" she asks me and I can tell by the tone this is not going to go well.

"Yeah I'm alone but if you want to talk how about I come over or we could meet somewhere if you want" I tell her.

"No, I think it best we just talk over the phone" she says.

"ok, look I'm sorry about the last few days, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Callie please just let me talk ok"

"ok"

"I have been doing a lot of thinking lately and I think it best we stop seeing each other."

"Oh you just decided ...I don't have a say in this"

"Actually no you don't. Look I can play second to Sofia any day but I will not play second to anyone else in your life. Its not fair to me and I deserve more. I really like you and I can see myself falling for you but I think you need to really take a look at what you want. "

"I said I was sorry, it was a crazy weekend and I forgot to call you why are you making it such a big deal."

"Its not about not calling Callie, its a lot more than that. There is always something more important to you than I am and I think it's because you are not ready to move on. Your head may be telling you to but your heart is not there yet. I don't want to be a year from now still feeling this way. I don't deserve that. I deserve someone that is in this relationship completely. I'm sorry but its how I feel."

"I'm sorry too. I thought you understood my job and what it intails. My life is not my own."

"Callie this has nothing to do with the job and you know it"

"If you are implying that this has something to do with my feelings for Arizona you are way off. There is nothing going on there. We are coparents thats it. We have been over for 2 years now."

"You are not just coparents Callie. You are business partners in that hospital and she obvliously still has feelings for you."

"She does not and even if she did that does not mean I have feeling for her."

"Maybe...Maybe not...but I think there is still some unresolved things between you too and you need to work that out before you can truely move on. I hope you figure it out. I want you to be happy. Take care of yourself. Bye Callie"

"That's it you are just ending things like this with a phone call"

"Bye Callie" she says as she hangs up on me.

I just sit there staring at the phone. I can't believe she just broke up with me because my daughter and ex wife were in an accident and I cared about them. I'm not sure how to feel about this. It's not like I was in love with her or anything we have only been dating for a little over a month now but I thought maybe we could of been something more serious in the future. I decide to pack up my stuff and go get Sofia. She always makes me feel better no matter what.

I got to Arizona's room but no one was there so I waited for a little while and eventually Arizona was wheeled back in.

"Hey is everything ok" I ask as I help get her back in bed.

"Yeah, everything is fine Bailey's just being extra cautious and wanted to run more test to be sure everything is healing properly." Arizona says as she get under the covers.

"Are you sure, no infections or anything." I ask.

"Callie relax everything is fine, I'm fine."

"Ok, ok, ...so where is everyone?" I ask

"My parents took Sofia over to the park. She was getting a little restless so I thought it would do her good to get all that pent up energy out. I hope that is ok."

"Of course it's ok, how long have they been gone" I ask not sure if I should wait or just have them drop her at the house.

"They should be back shortly, I told them you would want to get home early tonite since she has school tomorrow. I can call them if you want"

"No it's fine I can wait." I say as I sit down in the chair by the bed.

"So how did it go today, did you get everything done you wanted to." Arizona asks me.

"Yeah, I think it is all set. You just need to try it but I think you will really like it." I say

"I'm sure I will love what ever you've done. So tell me about it. How does it work."

"Well, I took the socket from you damaged leg and put it on this new design. I have created joints in the knee and ankle to mimic you right leg. Unlike the other prosthetic where the joints just move back and forth these actual rotate just like a real joint. It also weighs just as much as your right leg and the skin sleeve matches your skin tone exactly. It's as close to a real leg as you can get." I tell her kind of rambling.

"Wow, you did all that. That's amazing Callie " she says

"Well I had help from the veterans, they kind of were my guinea pigs. They gave me a lot of input as to what worked and what didn't with their current prosthetics and we came up with this. Jackson helped with the skin sleeve, so it has been a joint effort." I tell her.

"Don't be so modest Callie it was your idea, your dedication and hard work that did all that. Your amazing." She says.

"Too bad everyone doesn't think I'm that amazing" I say under my breath but loud enough the Arizona heard me.

"Callie you are amazing don't let anyone tell you different ok."

"Can I ask you something and you will be totally honest with me."

"Callie what's going on"

"Did I ever make you feel like you weren't important to me, ...did you ever feel like you came in second to everything else in my life. That you weren't my priority"

"Callie were is this coming from? Did something happen with Michelle?" She asks me.

"She broke up with me, she said she did not want to play second fiddle in my life...that I put everything in front of her. Did I make you feel that way?"

"Well not everyone understands a life of a surgeon... Our life is not our own. Our job will always take precedent at times. Peoples lives depend on that." Arizona says trying to be diplomatic.

"That's what I said but it was not about the job ...it was more on the personal level." I tell her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. "

"It's ok it's not like we have been dating long it's just she was the first person that I dated a little more seriously since we broke up. You know. So did I ever make you feel that way" I ask again deep down already knowing the answer.

"Callie that was a long time ago ...why bring it up now."

"Please Arizona just tell me" I say almost pleading.

"Ok...at times yeah I guess I felt that way. You and Mark were so close and at times I felt like you were dating him and not me. Then when I tried to tell you how I was feeling you called my jealous and said I was biphobic. It was never about you being bi ...it was about you not setting boundaries for your friends. You have a huge heart it's one of the things I love about you but it's also one of the most frustrating parts of loving you because you want to help everyone and sometimes you do that at the expense of your relationship."

"Wow, I didn't know loving me was so horrible."

" Callie don't do this ok. That is not what I said. Falling in love with you was the best thing that has ever happened to me with the exception of Sofia. Don't twist my words. You asked me to be honest. I know it was never your intention for me to feel that way but it's how I felt. I can't change that."

"I'm sorry you felt that way... I really never meant to make you feel that way...your mom told me what Mark said to you after my accident. Why didn't you ever tell me ."

"It didn't matter. All that mattered was that you were ok and he apologized so we moved on."

"I think you didn't tell me because maybe you thought he was right but he wasn't he was so wrong you were never nothing. You were everything to me. If we lost the baby, I would have never been with him again. I couldn't regret sleeping with him because that would have meant I regretted Sofia and I could never regret the best thing in my life. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah it makes sense ...thank you."

"For what" I ask her not sure what I am being thanked for.


	13. Chapter 13

Before Arizona can answer me Sofia comes bouncy through the door with her grandparents following close behind.

"Hi mommy , Hi mama." Sof says as she climbs up on Arizona's bed.

"Hey baby, did you have fun with grandma and grandpa?" I ask her.

"Yep, we went to the park and I went on the slide and the swings and we got ice cream." Sofia tells us.

"Wow that sounds like a lot of fun but you must be tired now" Arizona says to her as she strokes her hair.

"No I'm good but I think gramma and grampa are?" Sof says.

"I think you are right about that Sofia" Barbara says laughing.

"Well I think we need to pack up your stuff and get you home, you have school tomorrow" I tell her.

"Can I come here after school tomorrow " Sof asks us.

"You always come to the hospital after school Sof " Arizona tells her.

"No I mean can I come to your room instead of the daycare" she asks us.

"Sure baby I will have Mrs. Barnes bring you here instead of dropping you at daycare" I tell her.

I start packing her stuff up and tell her to kiss mama and her grandparents goodbye. I know she is tired because she doesn't fight me on it but just goes around kissing everyone goodnight. I say goodnight to everyone and we head home.

Morning came quicker than I would have liked since sleep seemed to evade me last night. I kept thinking about Michelle saying that Arizona was still in love with me. I know when I talked to Barbara she kept using present tense then last night Arizona also used present tense when we were talking but I'm sure it was just a slip like when I was asking about her after the accident and said my wife instead of my ex wife. It can't mean anything right.

After I drop Sofia at school I head to the hospital. I have surgery scheduled this morning but other than that it should be a light day unless any emergencies come in. After my morning surgery I head to the cafe to grab a quick bite, I notice Barbara sitting at a table in the back of the room. I debate with myself if I should sit with her or just pretend I didn't see her. My decision is made for me when Barbara notices me and waves me over.

"Hi Callie, how's your day going?" Barbara asks as she motions for me to sit.

"Good thanks, I just got out of surgery and was just grabbing a quick bite" I tell her.

"Well don't just stand there pull up a chair and take a load off" she says.

"Ok thanks. How's Arizona feeling today" I ask.

"She's good she was sleeping so I figured I would take a walk and I ended up down here." She tells me.

"Is Daniel here?"

"No, he dropped me off and headed to Arizona's house to unload our bags and to pick up a few things Arizona wanted." She tells me.

"Oh so you guys are going to stay with her"

"Yeah she will need some help getting around so she asked us to stick around a little longer than we originally planned, which is fine with us since it gives us more time with Sofia."

"I know Sof will love to hear that. She missed you guys." I tell her.

"We missed you guys too. What time does she get out of school?"

"She usually gets here around 3:00. I told Mrs Barnes just to drop her at Arizona's room. I hope that is ok."

"That's fine dear we will be there to keep an eye on her. No worries."

"I get off at 5 today unless an emergency comes in so I will pick her up then."

"We can watch her tonight if you want to meet your friend for dinner"

"Um no that's ok." I tell her.

"Are you sure I know your plans got messed up this weekend and we would be more than happy to take her for the night. We can bring her with us to Arizona's place." Barbara says.

"No really it's fine, ... Michelle and I are taking a break for a while." I tell her.

"I'm sorry Callie, I didn't know. "

"It's ok , no big deal." I say.

"Do you want to talk about it" Barbara asks me with nothing but concern in her voice.

"You don't find it weird me talking to you about my girlfriend" I say.

"Callie , you are our daughter too. If you hurt we hurt just as if it was Arizona, but if you are uncomfortable talking to me that's fine too." She says.

After a few minutes of silence I say, "she told me basically I still had feelings for Arizona and Arizona still had feelings for me and we needed to resolve things between us because I obviously haven't moved on."


	14. Chapter 14

"Well she just cuts right to the chase doesn't she?" Barbara says with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess she does." I say

"Is she right... do you still love Arizona." Barbara asks me.

"I thought I was over her you know, but then I got the call that they had been in the accident and my heart stopped. When they wouldn't tell me anything about her condition I kept imagining the worse. The thought of losing her forever ...I couldn't even breath. So yeah I guess I still love her but love is not enough. I didn't leave her because I fell out of love with her."

"Your right love is not the only thing that makes a marriage work but it is the footings to the foundation. " Barbara says.

"What do you mean?" I ask not sure where she is going with this.

"When you build a house they put the footings down first then they build the foundation on those footings. They need each other to support the house, one without the other doesn't work. Love is the footing but you also need trust, respect, forgiveness, acceptance , patience and the ability to listen even when the other person isn't saying anything. "

"Can I ask you something?" I say to Barbara.

"Sure you can ask me anything" she says.

"When we were talking before you kept using present tense when you said Arizona loved me, was that just a slip up or were you trying to tell me something" I ask her.

"Oh you caught that did you...yes she is still in love with you." Barbara tells me.

"How ...how can that be we have been over for 2 years now. She never said anything ...she acted happy that I was dating someone. "

"It's because she loves you that she acted happy for you. All she wants is you to be happy even if that means it's not with her."

"Did she tell you this" I asked

"No, but I know my daughter. Did you know you are the last woman she has been with." Barbara tells me.

"Huh...I have a hard time believing that." I say.

"Why?"

"Because the last time we separated she hopped into bed with the first intern that hit on her."

"Are you talking about that Leah Murphy girl" Barbara says.

"Yeah, she told you about that?"

"I told you we have talked a lot about the things she has done in the last few years."

"Then how can you believe she still loves me if it was so easy to jump in bed with someone else."

"Do you remember when Arizona left for Africa and you were hurting so much you slept with Mark. You wanted to feel anything except for pain, you just wanted to forget she even existed but it didn't work did it because you still loved her. It was similar for her. She was hurting and she just wanted to feel anything except pain."

"She's the one that cheated, she caused that pain."

"Yes she did, but it was also exasperated when she found out you told people she was dead."

"I never told people that" I gasp.

"At the fund raiser April heard you tell people. Arizona found out and in her mind it proved what she had been feeling to be true, that you wished it was her that died instead of Mark." Barbara tells me.

"What...how could she think that. I loved her , I was devastated after the crash and then after she cheated. A guy approached me at the party and starting going on about my loss , he had heard my TED talk and misunderstood then some widow overheard that and it just took on a life of its own. " I explain hoping she would understand.

"But you never corrected them did you?" She asks.

"I never meant it for it to happened but then they where writing checks and all I could think was how much good I could do with all that money, including helping her. I was sick to my stomach by the end of the night."

"But she didn't know that, all she knew at that point was she hurt you and you wished she was dead. Nothing mattered to her anymore. I am not justifying her actions I am just trying to explain to you where her mind was at that time." Barbara says.

"I swear to you I never meant that, I was hurting so bad then and I let things get out of hand. I can't even imagine my world without her in it. ...wait, is that why when we got back together and I wanted to help with her leg she wouldn't let me."

"She didn't want to be a part of a project that was developed from you wishing she was dead. She was happy you were helping so many people but for her it was just a painful reminder of the pain you both had been through"

"So why is she letting me help her now"

"Because she is not the same person she was then. She finally realized how grateful she is to be alive and that you really just wanted to help her. She let go of all the past and is just being grateful for the moments she has."

"Forgiveness " I say.

"Forgiveness...Can I ask you something now?" Barbara says

"Of course "

"When you asked her to move back home after the cheating, you hadn't forgiven her at that point did you?"

"Looking back, no I guess I never did. I thought I had, I thought I trusted her but then things would happen and that fear of not being enough or her leaving me would come boiling to the surface and we would start the cycle all over again. I thought if we loved each other we could work it out,...we only had the footing and not the foundation huh." I say as realization starts to hit me. This is why we failed before.


	15. Chapter 15

"Is that why when she wanted to do the fellowship you where so against it, then changed your mind? You where fighting yourself about trusting her ...trusting the relationship?" Barbara asks me.

"Yeah I guess I was. We had been talking about having another baby and then this fellowship came out of no where and she wanted to do it. I started to panic I thought she was going to leave me. It felt like Africa all over again." I say.

"Why would you think she would leave you?"

"We were planning our future when she won the Carter Madison grant and she chose that over me, ...over having a family. I think all those feelings just came rushing forward when she said she wanted to do the fellowship. I thought I wasn't enough for her, our life wasn't enough for her, just like before." I tell her.

"But then you told her to do it. That you would support her." Barbara says.

"Yeah I thought we could do it all but then she started to question if we could. Whether or not it was the right time for a baby. All my fears where coming true. Maybe if I trusted her, trusted us I may have felt different but I guess that just brought my lack of trust to the surface. As much as I wanted to believe we could have it all I couldn't get past the fact she was choosing her career again over me ...over us. I didn't trust her." I explain.

"She wouldn't have left you, she just needed to do something for herself. To prove to herself she could. She was still battling her demons . That crash took so much from her , not just physically but mentally. She did things , said things she never thought she was capable of. She just wanted to be proud of the person looking back at her in the mirror again. She thought if she could concur this fellowship it would help her get there." Barbara tells me.

"I guess we both didn't do I very good job at communicating or trusting the other to be there."

"What about now? Do you think you could trust her and truly forgive her for the pain she caused you?"

"I already have forgiven her, the person that cheated is not the Arizona I know now. Looking back I can see thing differently now. I still don't fully understand but I have let it go and forgiven her. do I trust her ? ...yeah I guess I do, but she doesn't trust me."

"Why would you think she doesn't trust you?" Barbara asks.

"She removed me as her medical proxy, she doesn't trust I would do what's best for her." I say

"Callie that is not why she removed you. She saw what making that call to remove her leg did to you. How it changed you both personally and professionally and she couldn't do that to you again. "

"How does she think it change me?" I ask

"She told us that you are the best orthopedic surgeon there is but after the amputation you started question your decision on patients care. You doubted yourself and your abilities she felt responsible for that because of the pressure she put on you about saving the leg and the blame she put on you for taking it. She never wanted you to feel that way again because of her so she ask her father and I if we would be ok with her listing us." Barbara explains to me.

"Why didn't she just tell me? Why let me find out the way I did?"

"When she did it you guys were not in the best place and she knew you would take it wrong and be hurt. She didn't want to hurt you anymore so she just changed it hoping it would never come up." Barbara says.

"God things are just so screwed up between us aren't they. You know one time we use to be so in sink with each other we could complete each other's thoughts. Now we can't even talk to each other without assuming things and those assumptions are so off base."

"It happens even in the best relationships that have never faced the things you two have, you fall out of sync with each other. The question is what do you want to do now? Do you want to try and get back in sync or close that chapter in your life and move on? " barbara asks me.

"I wouldn't even know where to start if I wanted to. How do you begin again with someone you have so much history with and not let that history consume you or your relationship again?" I ask.

Just as Barbara is about to say something her phone dings with a new text. It's Daniel letting her know he is back and Arizona is awake now. My pager goes off letting me know I have surgery in 20 minutes.

"Can we keep this talk between us for now?" I ask her.

"Of course dear, just remember though you both let fear drive you apart don't let fear keep you apart if that is all that is holding you back." Barbara says to me.

With that she excuses herself and leaves me to ponder that thought. Is fear the only thing stopping me from trying again? Do I trust her not to break my heart again? How did my mother ever get past it and have such a great marriage with my dad after he cheated? Could I call her and talk to her about it? Ugh...to many thoughts I need to get to surgery at least there I can get some frustration out.


	16. Chapter 16

It's been a couple of days since my talk with Barbara. I have been avoiding Arizona's room like the plague. I know it's not mature but I really don't know what to do. I know I still have feelings for her but I just don't know what to do about it. Maybe it's a mute point anyway if she doesn't feel the same way. I know her mother tells me she does but what if she is just misreading things because she hopes we will get back together. Back together wow that sounds weird to say. This time last week I was dating someone else and now I'm sitting wondering about getting back with my ex wife. I guess it's true your life can change on a dime.

I can't avoid it any longer I need to pick up Sofia, she's been spending the last few nights with Arizona's parents. I used the excuse that I had a lot going on with work but it was just so I didn't have to face them the last few days. It's five o'clock and I head to Arizona's room to pick up Sofia. When I got there I stood at the door and watched Sofia animatedly explain something to Arizona as she sat on the bed with her. Arizona started laughing at whatever Sofia was saying to her. God I missed that laugh. I use to make her laugh like that. It seems so long ago, in the end it seemed like all I did was make her angry and cause her to cry.

As I was standing there watching them Arizona looked up and locked eyes with me, I could tell by her face she knew something was up with me.

"Hey" I say as I walk into the room.

"Hi, Callie" Arizona says as she studies my face.

"Hi mommy," Sof says.

"hi baby, I've missed you. Did you have fun with grandma and grandpa the last few days?" I asked her as I lean in and kiss her forehead.

"Yeah, we had fun but I missed you too." Sof says.

"So where are your parents?" I ask Arizona.

"I told them to go home, I think they were exhausted from this one" she says as she tickles Sofia.

"I'm sorry they should have said something and I would of picked her up last night." I say.

"Callie, I was kidding. They loved having her. I just wanted some space so I sent them home"

"Oh, that bad huh"

"They mean well but it just gets a little much, plus I'm going a little stir crazy in here." She says.

"Has Bailey told you when you can get home" I ask

"Yeah, she said if I continue like I am then I should be able to go home on Saturday. " she tells me.

"That's great. Isn't that great Sofia, mama will be able to go home on Saturday." I say.

"Yeah, " Sofia says with the biggest grin. I know she has been worried about Arizona and to know her mama is going home must be a relief for her.

"So, do you think we can get to PT tomorrow so I can practice on my new leg." Arizona asks me.

"I will have to check with Bailey just to be sure she is ok with it but I don't see why not." I tell her. She has the biggest smile on her face as I tell her. I can't help but smile back at her. I've missed that smile so much. It's the one that is reserved for just Sofia and I. Most people wouldn't know the difference but I can tell and she knows I can.

"So what should I know about this amazing leg you built for me." Arizona asks.

"Well like I said before it should feel as close to a real leg as you can get and if it works right then you should , in time , be able to do all the things you use to love doing." I say.

"All the things " she asks with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes all the things even your heelies, but I will not be held responsible if you fall and break you other leg " I tell her as I start to laugh.

"Will I be able to jog with it and go dancing" she asks.

"Yeah, you should be able to go from sneakers to heals without having to change anything. The ankle joint should flex just like you right ankle so you can wear heels or flats."

"Callie that is amazing, your are amazing." She tells me with nothing but sincerity in her voice.

"We're amazing" I tell her. " I would never have been able to do this without you. You have always been the inspiration for this project."

"Thank you Callie, thank you for sticking with it and not giving up. This is going to change so many lives. I see a Harper Avery in your future even if there is a Avery on our board there is no way they can deny you deserve it." She tells me.

" well, I don't know about that, but if it can help people feel confident again doing the things they love then that's all that matters." I say.

"So, once I master this would you do me the honor of dancing with me. I use to love dancing with you and Sofia and I would really like it if we could have our own dance party just the three of us. " Arizona says.

"What do you think Sof you want to have a dance party with mama" I ask her.

"Yeahhhhhh, can we do it on Saturday when mama comes home" Sof asks all excited.

"I don't think I will be up for it just yet baby but give me a little time and I promise you we will have that party, ok" Arizona tells her.

Sofia puts her hand to her chin likes she's thinking about it the says"ok, we can wait."

We both chuckle at her antics. Then I say "ok then I guess it's a date."

Arizona just smiles at me and says "it's a date."


	17. Chapter 17

I spoke with Bailey this morning and she gave me the green light to begin Arizona's therapy so I called David to be sure he would be available, he said to come by around 10. I'm excitedly nervous for Arizona to try this new design. I really hope it works as well for her as it has with my vets. I even had a couple of female vets in the trials just to be sure it worked as well with their muscle movements as it did with the men. They all loved it. They said at times they even forgot it was a prosthetic. I had texted Arizona and told her I would have her brought down to PT at 10. So here I sit and wait for her arrival. Finally the door opens and she is being wheeled in. She has the biggest smile on her face and I can't help but smile back. There was a time when she didn't want me near her during these therapy sessions now she seems happy to see me.

"Hi" I squeak out my nerves getting the best of me.

"Hi Callie, Hi David" Arizona says.

"Hi Arizona, how are you feeling? You ready for this today?" David asks her.

"More than ready, I can't wait to be wheeling around here again." She says giving me a wink.

"Easy there tiger, let's get you up and walking again first ok, then we will see about everything else." David tells her.

"Always the party pooper" she says laughing.

"No party pooper here, just want to take things one step at a time. I've worked with you long enough now to know I will be dodging you in the halls in no time." He says joking with her.

"Ok you two, how about we just start with putting it on first. I want you to get used to the weight and be sure you are ok with it." I tell her.

"Ok let's do this" she says excitedly.

David helps her put it on and adjusts it. Then he steps back.

"So how does it feel" I ask.

"Wow" she says just staring at the leg then back to her right one. " you really can't see the difference can you, it's amazing."

"Well that was the idea, I know how awkward it can be with people staring and this way you can be on the beach or wear shorts whenever you want and the average person will never bat an eye, but the functionality of it is what really matters so how does it feel." I ask her.

"It feels good, the weight seems just like my right. I know I keep saying this but this really is amazing Callie, you should be so proud of yourself."

"That's what I keep telling her, but miss modest here won't take the credit." David says.

"I told you both, it has been a joint effort with everyone involved. " I say blushing. "Anyway, let's get you up and see if it's still is so amazing."

"Ok, can you help me stand" she asks me instead of David, so he steps back.

"Of course" I say as I come over and take her by the hands to help her up." Take it easy ok, just go slow, you still have your stitches in and I don't need Bailey trying to kill me because you busted one opened. Let's get you over to the bars."

"Don't worry about Bailey, I can take her if I have to." She says with another wink.

Is she flirting with me, or is she just excited. I'm sure it's just excitement there is no way she is openly flirting with me. My imagination is getting the best of me with everything Barbara has said. We get her to the bars and I let go of her hands. I feel the loss immediately. God I never realized how much I missed just the simplest things with her. Michelle and I held hands all the time but it never felt the way it does with Arizona. I knew it felt different I just never realized it felt different in a bad way until I just held Arizona's hands again.

"Callie, Callie" I hear.

"Huh...what"

"Where did you go" she asks me with concern in her eyes.

"No where, I am right here. I will always be right here." I say hoping she gets the double meaning as I am standing right beside her.

"Callie, please talk to me. What's wrong" she asks.

"Nothing really, I was just thinking how far we have come you know." I say. "There was a time when you wouldn't let me near your therapy sessions now ...well now not only do you want me here you want my help." I tell her with tears in my eyes.

She reaching up and cups my cheeks and gently wipes away the tear that escaped my eyes.

"I am so sorry Callie, so, so very sorry for all the pain I caused you." She says.

For the first time since everything has happened I can actually finally hear the sincerity in her voice. She has apologized before but it always just seemed so hollow. I'm not sure if that was because she didn't mean it or because I wasn't ready to forgive her so I didn't believe it, but right now in this moment, I believe her and I feel a weight lifted off me, I truly have forgiven her.


	18. Chapter 18

I went home that night feeling better than I have in years. I never realized how much not truly forgiving Arizona has weighed on me. The following day my morning surgery went longer than I planned so I was late getting to her therapy session.

"Hey, sorry I'm late surgery ran long"I say as I rush into the room.

"I wasn't sure if you planned on being here today so I had Arizona go through some motion tests. Everything seems to be working as planned" David says.

"Hi, Callie." Arizona says smiling at me.

"So did you try walking again yet." I ask

"No not yet, I was kind of waiting to see if you came. I was hoping you could help me again today." She tells me.

"Sure, I would love to." I say as I go over to her and help her up.

As she stands she kind of stumbled forward a little and I caught her in my arms. Our faces were inches from each other. In that moment I wanted to kiss her so bad but I resisted and just help her to straighten up. I really thought I was over her. That whatever we had was in the past, but this past week since the accident I have to admit those feelings are still there. I'm not sure if it's been my talks with Barbara or just the fact of almost losing her that is making me revisit my feelings but whatever it is I'm grateful for it. Being around her this week has been easy, nothing seems forced like it had been.

"Callie you ready for this, watch the magic happen" I hear her says as it breaks me from me thoughts.

"Ok, let's see what you got." I say to her as I step back and watch.

Arizona takes her first step and I see her smile. It's the biggest smile I have seen from her in years. Her dimples are on full display. I can't help but smile.

"So what do think, are the adjustments we made yesterday ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's feels really good. I never thought I would say this but I really can't tell the difference between my right and left leg." She tells me.

"Good, that was the plan, a seamless prosthetic. So you think you can take a lap around the bars" I ask her.

"Forget the bars Callie, I can take a lap around the park." She says.

"Slow down ok I don't want you to over do anything, let's just stay with the bars for now. You're still a little weak from the surgery." I tell her.

"Ok, but only because you asked and I don't want you worrying" she says as she winks at me.

"Thank you" I say.

Just then Sofia came bounding in the room with Arizona's parents closely following.

"Mama you're walking does that mean we can have our dance party now" she asks so excitedly.

"No baby not yet, mama still needs to get her strength back first ok," I tell her.

"What dance party?" Barbara asks as she smiles at Arizona and I.

"Mama said that we can have a dance party when she gets home" Sofia tells her.

"Oh, so you and mama." Barbara asks.

"And mommy too, like we use to right mommy." Sofia says smiling up at me.

"Yeah baby just like we use to." I tell her as I bend down and give her a kiss.

I look up and see Arizona smiling at us both then I look over and Barbara's got the biggest smirk on her face.

"Ok well if we want to have this dance party then I need to get moving so mom and dad can you take Sofia to the park for a little while so we can finish up here." Arizona asks her parents.

"Of course dear, how long do you think you will be, we will grab you lunch on our way back." Barbara asks.

"About an hour or so I guess, how about we meet back in my room around two" she tells them.

"Perfect, Callie will you be joining us? " Barbara asks me.

"Barbie" Daniel says

"What I just want to be sure we bring back enough food." Barbara says smiling at him.

"Can you mommy please?" Sof asks.

I look at Arizona to see if it is ok with her and she just smiles at me a shrugs her shoulders.

"I'll try baby ok but I have some patients I need to see first " I tell her.

"Ok, can we go to the park now, please." Sofia asks her grandparents.

"Of course, kiss your parents goodbye then we will head out." Daniel says to her.

"Bye mommy, bye mama" Sof says as she kisses us both.

"Bye baby you be good for your grandparents ok" Arizona tells her.

"I'm always good" Sofia says as she grabs Daniel's hand and pulls him out of the room.

We all just laugh at her antics as Barbara says goodbye and follows them out.

"Ok let's get back to this, you still feel ok. Can you go a few more" I ask her.

"Callie honestly it feels like I can stand on this forever. I never would of believed a prosthetic could be this comfortable. "

"I'm glad you like it but we need to be careful ok, after you get your stitches out we can be more aggressive." I say.

"Yeah you're right, I don't want any set backs. I want to go home tomorrow." She tells me.

We finished up therapy and I headed back to my floor to do my rounds. It was about two o'clock so I headed down to Arizona's room. When I got there, Daniel was just setting up the food.

"Wow this looks amazing, I'm going to miss this when you go home tomorrow " I say laughing.

"Sofia couldn't decide so we got a little bit of everything." Daniel tells me.

"You should've just gotten her chicken nuggets, she never turns them down do you Sof." I say as I tickle her.

"Stop mommy please stop, I'm going to pee my pants." Sof says as she is laughing.

" oh, we can't have that can we." I say as I stop. " why don't you go to the bathroom and be sure to wash your hands then we can eat."

"Ok" Sof says as she heads in Arizona's bathroom.

"Thank you for taking her to the park" I tell them.

"It was our pleasure dear, we wish the circumstances where different but we have enjoyed spending so much time with her this week." Barbara says.

"She's loved being with you guys too. She's so happy." I say.

"I don't think being with her grandparents is the only reason she is happy." Barbara says with a little smirk.

"Barbie, don't start, let it be." Daniel says to her knowingly.

I look at Arizona to see if she understands what her mother is talking about and she just smiles at me and shrugs.

We enjoy our lunch with small talk and Sofia telling us about her week in school.

Arizona went home on Saturday as Bailey promised. She has been doing really good with her new leg also. She won't be running or dancing anytime soon since she still has stitches in but she will get there. I can't wait to see her dancing again. We use to love to dance with Sofia on nights when we had a bad day. The three of us would just jump around the living room, if any body ever saw us they would have thought we lost our minds. I hope our dance party happens soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Monday comes and I have a lite morning with a surgery schedule this afternoon. Arizona has therapy schedule for Tuesday and Thursday this week. Bailey told her no more than that until she has her follow up next week and the stitches removed. I decide to head down to PT to go over some things with David concerning the vet project.

"Hey David you have a few minutes to go over some things with me" I say as I'm walking through the doors. To my surprise it's not David I see there but Arizona. "What are you doing here, did something happen to the prosthetic?" I ask

"Oops, busted" she says laughing.

"Arizona, seriously you scared me I thought something went wrong. What are you doing? You know your not suppose to over do it." I say . "How did you even get here?"

"I told my parents I needed an adjustment and had them drop me off on their way to the park with Sofia" she says shyly.

"So you lied to them" I say scoldingly like I'm talking to Sofia.

"Lied is such a strong word, I would say more like a little fib." She says smiling at me.

"Smile all you want you will not be working out today, you got it." I say.

"Oh, come on Callie, just a little bit, please. You saw Sofia's face when she saw me standing she wants us to dance together again. I've missed dancing around with her." She begs me.

"Arizona I know you want that, I want that too but if you try to do to much you might get hurt and I don't want that to happen. I know Sofia definitely doesn't want that to happen."I say

"You had to do that didn't you" she says.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Play the Sofia card... you know I don't want to scare her again." She says almost defeated.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I know you don't want to scare her and you're only doing this for her. I know you want to do all the stuff you used to do with her without thinking about," I tell her as I walk over to her. Her head is hung and my heart breaks. "Arizona please look at me."

"Callie, she was so scared after the accident she kept crying and I couldn't move to get to her. That killed me more than any pain I was feeling. I just want her to be happy, I don't want to cause her anymore pain." She says.

"Hey, hey she is happy, she is so happy and you know why?" I ask as I wipe away her tears that are falling. " I said do you know why?"

"Why?" She finally gets out.

"Because you are ok, that's all that matters to her." I say. "That's all that matters to both of us."

"But she was so excited about our dance party, i haven't seen her smile like that in a long time and I feel like it has been my fault." She tells me.

"Arizona I told you the accident was not your fault." I say.

"it's not just the accident Callie, she was effected just as much as we were when I lost my leg. I've tried to do things with her like I use to but we can't just spontaneously do anything anymore. Everything needs to be planned. I just want to come home at night and if she wants to dance or she wants to play I can just do it without telling her to hang on because mama needs to get her other leg or other foot, you know." She says.

I never really thought much about that part of Arizona's life that has changed but she's right everything needs to be planned out now and it has effected Sofia.

"Ok, I will help you practice but only for a little while and if Bailey finds us I will throw you under the bus." I say laughing.

"Really, you'll help me. Your not going to tell Bailey." She asks as a smile starts to form on her face.

"No, I won't tell her but I will only let you workout for thirty minutes." I tell her.

"One hour" she says.

"This isn't up for negotiations, Arizona."

"Forty five minutes." She says popping out those dimples.

I think I just got played." Fine ...forty five minutes but I'm setting the timer on my phone."

"Thank you Callie."

"You're welcome"


	20. Chapter 20

It's Tuesday morning and I have surgeries scheduled all morning so I won't make it to Arizona's therapy session today but I left instructions with David for what I want him to do. I just hope he doesn't let her over do anything. I know I keep harping on it but I worked with enough vets to know that if any physical set backs happen it hurts them mentally twice as bad.

I head down to the third floor coffee cart to grab a cup and a muffin before my next surgery and I'm surprised to see Barbara sitting at a table by the window knitting, So I walk over to say hi and see if everything is ok.

"Hi Barbara, I didn't expect to see you today. Is everything ok?" I ask.

"Oh, hi Callie. How are you?" She asks

" I'm good just between surgeries. Why are you still here didn't Arizona's therapy end like an hour ago." I ask as I look at my watch.

"Yeah, but Bailey wanted to do a quick check up afterwards, so I just came down here to wait for her. She said it shouldn't be that long. Do you have time to sit and keep an old lady company" she asks me.

"Sure I have about a half hour before I have to scrub in." I tell her and sit down.

"I've missed our little talks while Arizona was in the hospital" she tells me.

"Me too, me too." I say.

After a few minutes of silence Barbara asks "So what's this dance party that Sofia keeps telling us about?"

"Ha,ha, ...yeah she's really excited about it. When Arizona or I would have a bad day when we got home the three of us would move the furniture out of the way and just bounce around the living room until we felt better. I still do it with her but I don't think it's the same thing for her." I explain.

"Arizona doesn't dance with her anymore" she asks.

"No she does but I don't think as much as she use too, you know before she lost the leg." I say. " I think it's just hard for her. The prosthetic she had was good but to dance around after working all day was hard on her."

"So this new one she has it will let her do that." She ask me.

"Yep, and she should be able to jog like she use to too." I say.

"How about those damn wheelies" Barbara says with a chuckle.

"With practice yes even the wheelies but I told her I would not be held responsible if she breaks her other leg." I say laughing.

"Wow, that really is amazing. No wonder she is pushing so hard to get better." Barbara says.

"What do you mean?...She's following the PT schedule right" I question.

"Oh of course she is you know her."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of" I say with a chuckle.

"You two seem to be in a better place than when we arrived" Barbara says to me.

"Yeah I think we are. I've been giving a lot of thought to what we've talked about and some of what you said was true. I think when we got back together last time I hadn't really forgiven her and I was just waiting for her to screw up, so we were always on edge with each other." I say.

"And now, what's different" she asks me.

"We've talked, like really talked without the other getting defensive and I think we both see the mistakes we made. We tried to be the same people we were but we weren't those people anymore and we didn't know how to deal with that" I tell her.

"So the people you are now how does that fit into what you want?" she asks me.

"I think it's starting to fit really well" I say smiling at her knowing she will understand." Do you think it fits for Arizona?"

"Like a glove Callie, like a glove" she says smiling back at me.

Just then my pager goes off telling me I have to go scrub in. I get up to leave and see Arizona stepping off the elevator so I wait a minute for her to walk over to us. I know I'm staring at her but I can't help it she really is amazing. She has survived so much. Some people would have given up but she fought back after her lowest point and has become an even more amazing person than she was before all this happened to us.

"Hi Callie, how are you?" I hear her ask.

"What, oh I'm good." I stutter out. "How it go with Bailey?"

"Good, everything is fine. I should be getting the stitches out by Monday but I would avoid her if I was you." She says.

"Why, what did I do?" I ask.

"Somehow she found out about our extra therapy sessions and let's just say she was not to happy." Arizona tells me laughing.

"This isn't funny Arizona. You get to leave but I have to be here all day with her." I say. "how am I suppose to avoid her, we have a board meeting later today."

"Better hope you get paged to an emergency surgery then." She says still giggling.

My pager goes off again and I really have to leave now. "You guys are picking up Sofia right." I ask as I start to walk away.

"Yeah, you will pick her up tonight at my place" Arizona asks.

"Yeah I should be there around 7, I'll text you if I get delayed."

"Ok, bye have a good day" she says to me.

Bye Barbara, see you later." I say as I step into the elevator. Barbara just gives me a smile and a wave.


	21. Chapter 21

Barbara's POV

"You two seem to be getting along well."

"Mom...don't start." Arizona says.

"What...I'm not starting anything I'm just saying."

"I know what you're just saying and it's not like that ok so just drop it." Arizona pleads.

"You don't think you're getting along better?"

"Mom, please"

"Baby, I know you're scared to admit it because of last time but it really seems different to me. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, ok, it feels different to me too...you happy now." Arizona quietly says."It's just for the first time in a really long time she seems happy and I don't want to screw that up for her."

"Maybe you're the reason"

"I'm not the reason, at least not in the way you think. She's forgiven me, like really forgiven me and I think that by me finally joining her project she knows I've forgiven her. It like closure for us, you know." Arizona says with unshed tears in her eyes.

"So maybe now you can start over put the past behind you."

"Mom we can't go back. We're friends now, I don't want to mess that up."

"But you still love her."

"Of course I still love her, I will always love her." Arizona says." She is the one ,you know like you and dad ...but I messed it up so now I have to let her go so she can find happiness."

"But she's single now , what would it hurt just to ask her to dinner see were it goes."

"I can't." Arizona whispers.

"Why not?"

"Because last time I put my heart on the line with her she destroyed me, ok." Arizona explains.

"What are you talking about?"

"When we were in therapy, I thought after our 30 day trial we were going to be ok. She made love to me the last day of our break so I thought that meant we were ok but the next day I poured my heart out telling her all the things I loved about her and how much I needed her and she just left me. She said she wanted to be free and got up and walked out." Arizona explains as tears run down her cheeks.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry."

"So now do you understand why I can't put myself out there again." Arizona asks.

"No, because you're not the same people you were then. You've both change so much. For the better if you ask me."

"Of course we've change but who we are now works as friends. As much as I would love it to be more I know that's not possible." Arizona explains.

"Now who's the one walking away. What happened to the Arizona that would fight for the things she loved."

"The thing she loves doesn't love her at least not in the same way anymore." Arizona says defeated." Can we just drop it and go pick up Sofia, please?"

We leave to pick Sofia up from school and stop at the store so I can get some ingredients for dinner tonight. I am going to make Arizona's favorite comfort food, chicken pot pie.

When we finally get back to the condo Daniel asks " how did it go."

"It's going to be a little harder than I thought." I say to him. "I think I've cracked Callie but Arizona is a harder nut but we'll get there."

"Barbie maybe you should just let it be, if they're meant to be they will find there way back." Daniel says.

"Have you met your daughter, you know what she's like when her heart is broken, she shuts down tighter than a submarine's hatch. She needs a little push to make her realize it's all worth it."

"And your just the person to push her, huh?" Daniel says as he gives me a kiss.

"Damn straight I am."


	22. Chapter 22

Callie's POV

I got off work around 6:30 and headed over to Arizona's to get Sofia. When I arrived Daniel let me in.

"Just in time we were just sitting down to eat. We would love for you to join us. Barbie made more than enough." Daniel tells me.

"Are you sure I don't want to impose." I say.

"Is that Callie?" I hear Barbara yell from the dining room. "Tell her to get in here and join us."

"The boss has spoken , we better get in there." Daniel says with a chuckle.

We walk into the dining room and I sit down next to Arizona.

"Hi mommy, gramma made pot pie." Sofia says.

"I see, ...it looks and smells amazing." I say.

"It's Arizona's favorite comfort food so I figured I would make it." Barbara says.

"Why do you need comfort food, is everything alright." I ask Arizona.

"Everything's fine, she just made it because I haven't had it in so long, right mom." Arizona says glaring at her mom.

"Of course dear, I just meant it was what I use to make for you as a kid when you had a bad day." Barbara says smiling at Arizona.

I'm not sure what I walked in on but I think there's more to the story than that but I let it go.

We all start to dig in and it tastes as good as it smells.

"Wow Barbara this tastes amazing." I say. "You need to right down the recipe for me."

"Sure just remind me before you leave." Barbara says.

"So how did the rest of your day go." Arizona asks me.

"Good, I spent most of the afternoon in the lab. I had a new amputee come in for the trial. She's a 30 year old that lost her right leg below the knee in a car accident." I tell her.

"Oh wow, I thought you were just working with veterans." Arizona says. "When did you branch out."

"I've taken on a few different cases if it fits the trial. Eventually the technology will be for all amputees so I figured I better get different inputs. " I tell her.

"So how many females do you have in the trial." Arizona asks.

"Including today's new member 4. You remember that little girl we worked on that I ended up amputating both her legs, I ask her to join." I tell her. "She's pretty excited about it."

"I can see her being perfect for it. She was so brave and mature for her age plus that will give you a kids prospective." Arizona says.

"That's what I thought, if I want to go mainstream with the prosthetic then I need to show it works for anyone." I say. "Anyway enough shop talk, I'm sure I am boring everyone."

"Don't be silly Callie, we may not completely understand how it all works but it amazing the work you are doing. I know a lot of veterans that will benefit immensely from it." Daniel says.

"Thank you, Daniel that means a lot." I say... "Anyway what did I miss today. How was school Sof?"

"It was good, I learned how to write my name in cursive." Sofia says. "Oh and I drew a picture for you and mama. You want to see it."

"Of course we do but you need to finish your dinner then you can get it from your bag, ok." Arizona tells her.

We finish eating and I help Arizona clear the table and do the dishes. After we finish we head to the living room to find Sofia curled up on her grandpa's lap both of them sound a sleep. It's to cute not to take a picture so I quickly slip out my phone and snap one. I send a copy to Barbara's and Arizona's phone. I hate to wake her but I really need to get her home.

"Why don't you leave her tonight, we can take her to school in the morning then drop her at the house after school." Arizona says.

"Are you sure, you should be resting." I say.

"Mom and dad can do it. They are loving spending time with her but only if that's ok with you." She says.

"Sure it's fine with me plus I think Sof is loving all this attention." I tell her.

I start to grab my things and Arizona walks me to the door. "I feel like we wasted your evening coming all the way out here only to leave her for the night." Arizona says.

"It wasn't a waste I got an amazing meal out of it, and the company was pretty great to." I say as I kiss her cheek. "Goodnight Arizona."

"Goodnight Callie."


	23. Chapter 23

On my way home, I couldn't help but think how wrong this felt. I shouldn't be going home to an empty house. I should be with my family. Nights like tonight make me realize how much I miss them,... miss her. I want her back, I want our family back. The question is how do I go about making that happen.

I know I hurt her when I walked out of therapy that day, I just couldn't continue the cycle we where in. She thought I walked out because I didn't love her but it was actually because I loved her so much. I know for most people it doesn't make sense but I felt like like we were suffocating each other. I understand now it was because I never had forgiven her so I didn't believe anything she said or did. I assumed the worse all the time.

I had Wednesday off so I slept a little later than usual knowing Sofia was at Arizona's. When I woke up I had a couple of text messages from Arizona and a picture of Sofia in her new outfit her grandparents had bought her yesterday. I decide to get up and run a few errands before Sof gets out of school. I texted Arizona letting her know I would pick up Sofia since I was already out and about.

I pull up to her school and get in line with all the other parents. I'm standing in front of the car when Sofia finally comes out and I give her a wave so she can see me.

"Hi mommy, where's gramma and grampa. " She asks as she looks around for them.

"What you don't want to spend time with your mom?" I ask as I take her backpack from her and open the car door so she can climb in.

"No, mama just said they would pick me up. Is everything ok? Did mama get hurt again?" She asks and I can hear the concern in her voice.

"Mama's fine baby, I was just running errands and I told her I would get you." I tell her. "Do you want to call her." Hoping that would ease her little mind.

"Yes please, " Sof says.

"Ok" I say as I dial Arizona's number and put it on speaker.

"Hello" I hear Arizona say.

"Hi mama."

"Hi baby, did you have a good day at school?" Arizona asks her.

"Yeah, I made you a present in art class." Sofia says.

"You did, what is it."

"I can't tell you it's a surprise, when will I see you." Sofia asks her.

"Tomorrow, grandma and grandpa will pick you up from school and you can come here until mommy finishes work, ok"

"I don't think I can wait until tomorrow, I want you to have it today so you can feel better." Sofia says. "You always say my presents make you feel better."

"Arizona why don't you and your parents come over for dinner tonight." I say. I want to talk to her about Sofia's obvious fear about Arizona's safety.

"Are you sure" Arizona asks me.

"Yeah, come over around 5 we will make it an early night." I say.

"Ok, we will see you at 5."

"Yeaaaaaaaaaa" Sofia yells from the back seat.

We can't help but laugh at her antics.

Arizona and her parents showed up right at 5, and Sofia dragged her grandparents into her room to show them all her things."Don't be long Sof dinner is almost ready." I tell her as they head down the hall.

"You need any help." Arizona asks.

"Sure you can help me set the table." I say.

"So what's up with Sofia, why was it so important for her to see me today." Arizona asks.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. I think she is afraid something is going to happen to you." I say.

"Yeah, I kind of got that impression from her too. She has been extra clingy since the accident." Arizona says. "Do you think maybe I can read her a bedtime story tonight and I will talk to her about it."

"Of course you can, I know she will love that and maybe if she hears you are fine from you instead of me telling her it will help her." I say.

We eat dinner and Arizona helps Sofia take a bath and put her PJ's on. Sof comes and kisses everyone good night and her and Arizona head to her room. I wait about ten minutes and I head down the hall. I can hear Arizona talking to Sofia so I stand outside of the door to hear what she is saying.

"So why was it so important that I came over tonight baby girl?" I hear Arizona ask.

"I just missed you" Sof tells her.

"I missed you too but I would've seen you tomorrow." Arizona says.

"But that was to long," Sof says.

"Sof, you know mama is ok right."

"I know but what if something happens and I'm not there to help you."

"Sof I know you were scared after our accident, mama was scared too, but I'm ok."

"You were scared."

"I was but I'm ok now you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you are ok ...as long as you and mommy are ok then I'm not afraid anymore, so I don't want you to be afraid anymore either because we are all ok."

"Ok I won't be afraid anymore, ...I love you mama."

" I love you too baby ...so so much. Goodnight sleep tight. I will see you tomorrow ok." She says as she kisses her goodnight.

"Ok see you tomorrow, goodnight."

Arizona comes out of the room and catches me standing in the hall. "So ...is she ok?" I ask her as she closes Sofia's door.

"Yeah, she will be fine." Arizona says. "It's what we thought she was just scared something would happen to me again but I told her I'm ok and there was no reason to be scared, she seemed to accept that but I'll keep in eye on her."


	24. Chapter 24

I woke Thursday morning to Sofia in my bed staring at me.

"Hey baby girl, did you sleep well." I ask her as I stretch my whole body.

"Yeah I guess. When can I see mama today? Can we call her, I want to say good morning." Sofia asks.

"First question, you can see her after you get out of school. Grandpa is picking you up and taking you to mama's house. Second question, yes you can call her to say good morning but you need to make it quick ok, we need to get you dressed and fed before school." I tell her as I reach for my phone to call Arizona. Once I hear it ringing I give the phone to Sofia and get up to head to the bathroom.

"Hi mama, did you sleep well?" Sofia asks her repeating what I just asked her and I can't help but smile.

"Yes, I slept good but I missed you. Mommy says I get to see you after school."

"Uh huh, uh huh"

"Ok , love you too. See you later."

I can only hear Sof's side of the conversation so it's kind of comical trying to figure out what they are talking about.

"Mommy, I'm done."

"Is mama still on the phone?" I ask her.

"No she hung up."

"Oh, ok." I'm a little disappointed Arizona didn't ask to talk to me but I guess I will see her later this morning in her therapy session.

I drop Sofia off at school and head to the hospital. I have a light day today so I am hoping to get down to PT for Arizona's session if no emergencies come in. The morning flies by and it's time for me to head down to PT. I make a quick pit stop in the ladies room to freshen up my makeup.

When I open the door, I find an empty room. I check my watch and see I'm right on time so I decide to just sit and wait a few minutes. Maybe traffic was bad and she got held up. After about 5 minutes David walks in.

"Hey Callie, what brings you down here?" He asks me.

"I was going to watch Arizona's session...see if there was anything else I needed to adjust for her." I tell him.

"Well you're about an hour to late." He tells me.

"What do you mean, it was suppose to be at 11." I say.

"It was but she called first thing this morning and asked if she could come earlier so she was here around 9 we finished up about 30 minutes ago." He tells me.

"Oh, I wish I had known I would have come down." I say.

"Sorry, I never thought to even call you.I thought we were all set with your instructions." He says.

"Umm, ... yeah we are... I just umm...I just"

"It's ok Callie I get it." He says.

"Did she say why she wanted to change it." I ask him.

"Not really. She just said she had stuff to do and wanted to get this out of the way."

To say I'm disappointed would be in understatement...not only did I miss seeing her today but she doesn't seem to care whether I was there or not. I thank him and head back to the lab. When I get there I notice the lights are on and I swore I shut them off when I left. I open the door and am totally surprised to what I see. Arizona is there setting up lunch for us.

"Hey, what's all this?" I ask smiling like a fool.

"Hi,...um I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me these past few weeks so I brought lunch I hope that's ok." She says smiling at me.

"You didn't have to do that...but I'm glad you did I'm starving." I say laughing.

"Good, now take a load off and pull up a stool." She tells me as she hands me a plate.

"So I went down to therapy and David said you went in early, how did it go." I ask.

"Good, really good. I can't do as much as I wanted to because of the stitches but I can already feel the difference. I just need to get my stitches out so I can start on the treadmill." Arizona says.

"Arizona is not just the stitches, you need to let your body recover you just had major surgery." I tell her.

"Hey don't rain on my parade ok, I won't be running a marathon or anything I just want to go a little faster than the snails pace I'm currently doing." She says.

"Ok but next time I want to be there." I say.

"You don't have to, I know you're busy and David knows what he's doing." She says to me.

" I know he knows what he's doing but I would feel better being there, so please just humor me and call me next time you change the times, ok." I tell her.

"Ok, well next session should be Monday after I get my stitches out." She says.

"Thank you, I will be sure to be there." I tell her.

"So when I talked to Sofia this morning she seemed ok, how was she after I left last night." Arizona asks me.

"She never woke up, but this morning I woke to her in my bed with her face like 2 inches from mine and her wanting to call you." I tell her.

"Oh, sorry about that I told her to call me first thing in the morning." Arizona tells me.

"It's ok, I didn't mind, I wanted to say good morning too but you hung up before I got the chance." I tell her.

"Sorry, I didn't know." She says. "Well I better get going, dad should be out front waiting for me and we need to go get the little miss. I'll have her call you before bedtime to say goodnight."

"Thanks, and thanks for lunch."

"Your welcome, I'll talk to you later." She says as she heads out and I can't help but feel the loss.


	25. Chapter 25

I can't help but notice that every time I try to make some sort of personal connection with Arizona she seems to get flustered and leaves shortly after. Maybe Barbara was wrong maybe Arizona is just being friendly to me for Sofia's sake. I know these last two weeks we seem to be better together than we ever have been but maybe I'm miss reading it too.

Sofia spent Thursday and Friday night at Arizona's place. It's now Saturday morning and she is suppose to be dropping her off. About 9 o'clock I hear her car drive up so I go to the door to greet them.

"Hi mommy" Sofia says as she walks through the front door.

"Hi baby, did you have fun at mama's?" I ask her as I bend down to give her a kiss.

"Yep, I had so much fun, and I've got a surprise for you." Sof tells me.

"You do, what is it?" I ask.

"Can't tell you, otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise...right mama?" Sof says.

"Right, baby girl." Arizona says smiling at her.

"Thanks for dropping her off but I could have picked her up to save you the trip." I say to Arizona.

"It was no problem, I needed to run a few errands and you've been working all week so I figured you could use the rest this morning." Arizona says.

"So where are your parents today?" I ask her.

"They're in the car waiting." She says.

"They could come in." I say. " I could make coffee."

"No it ok we need to get going, I have a few stops to make before we head home." She says.

"Oh...ok" I say with disappointment in my voice.

"So what do you have planned today?" She asks me.

"Nothing really ...just thought we would maybe watch a movie or play some games, whatever she wants to do is fine." I tell her.

"How about I run my errands, go home and rest for a little while then we can all meet at the movie theater around 3." She asks. " Sof was saying she wanted to see that new movie that came out last weekend. I guess all her friends were talking about it in school all week and she was feeling left out because she hasn't seen it."

"She never told me." I say a little hurt.

"She never told me either, she told my parents last night." Arizona says. "I think she was trying to get them to take her"

"Sounds about right, she probably figured if she went with them she could eat as much junk food as she wanted." I say with a chuckle.

"Yeah she has my dad wrapped around her little finger. " she says smiling.

"From what your mother has said it was the same with you at that age." I say jokingly.

"I don't remember that being the case." Arizona says with a little chuckle. "Anyway I better get going, so we will see you at the theater."

"Definitely." I say not being able to wipe the smile off my face. " Maybe we can all grab dinner afterwards."

"Sounds good, I'll see you later. Bye Sof, love you." Arizona calls out as she leaves.

"Bye mama, love you too." Sof yells back from the living room.

Ok so now I'm really confused the other day I felt like she couldn't get away from me fast enough now she wants to hang out, granted its with Sof and her parents as our buffer but if this was a few months ago she wouldn't of even wanted that, neither would I if I'm being honest. So much has changed in last few weeks and I'm so grateful for it.

We get to the movies and Arizona and her parents are already there waiting for us with tickets in hand.

"I hope you haven't been waiting to long." I say as we approach them.

"No not long at all." She says as she hands me my ticket.

We head in and Sof pulls her grandpa to the snack bar. " Sof one item only we are going for dinner after this and I don't want you filling up on junk." I say to her.

"Ok, but can I have popcorn too." She asks.

"If you get popcorn you can't get the m&m's." I tell her.

"But popcorn isn't junk, it comes from corn and corn is a vegetable so it's like I'm eating my vegetables." Sof explains.

Arizona and I just look at each other in disbelief, "she is getting to smart for her own good." Arizona says.

"She gets that from you." I say to Arizona smiling so she knows I'm just joking.

"Sof one item only, your choice." Arizona tells her.

"Fine." She says with a huff.

As we head into the theater I excuse myself to use the restroom. When I get into the theater I see the only seat left is next to Arizona, lucky me I think. Arizona has a bucket of popcorn on her lap and offers me some. Throughout the movie our hands kept brushing each other as we reach for the popcorn at the same time. The first time it happened I felt Arizona flinch but since then I swear she went out of her way to be sure they would brush each other.

After the movie we head to Sof's favorite place to eat. We have a nice family dinner and before I know it it's time to say goodnight. Sunday Sof and I went to church then just spent the day hanging out making cookies.


	26. Chapter 26

After I dropped Sofia at school Monday morning I have some time before I have to be at work so I decide to stop at my favorite cafe for a pastry and a coffee. When I walk in I am surprised to see Arizona's mom sitting in the corner reading. I grabbed my coffee and pastry and head over to her.

"Hi, Barbara."

"Callie what a surprise."

"Yeah I didn't expect to see you this morning. How are you?"

"I'm good dear, do you have time to join me." She asks.

"Sure I have a few minutes before I have to be at the hospital." I say as I pull out the chair to sit.

"So how was the rest of your weekend." Barbara asks.

"It was good, we just went to church yesterday then made cookies all day for Sofia's class." I tell her. "How was yours?"

"Good, Arizona and I did a little shopping while her dad watched football all day." She says.

"How is Arizona?" I ask.

"She's fine, she should be getting her stitches out today."

We sit in silence for a few minutes until I get the courage to ask what is really on my mind. "Barbara,...do you...do you really think Arizona wants a future with me?"

Barbara looks at me for a few seconds then finally says " I have no doubt about it. Why did she say something to you?"

"No we haven't talked about anything like that, it's just a few times when we have been alone lately when I try to drop hints to her about how much I enjoy our time together she seems to get uncomfortable and finds a way to leave." I tell her.

Barbara thinks for a minute then says, "Maybe she's just scared."

"Scared...of me...why?"

"No not scared of you, scared of her feelings." She says.

"Her feelings for me?"

"Not so much her feelings for you per say but that feeling of hope that those feelings are bringing out." She tells me.

I sit and think about it for a minute." I'm scared too." I whisper but Barbara hears me.

"I know you are dear." Barbara says as she takes my hand."It's only natural after everything you both have been through but if you want this ...like really want this then you need to push through that fear and be honest with each other."

"What if I do that and she shuts me down." I say. "what if we are both misreading this and she just wants to be friends for Sofia's sake."

"What if we're not and she really wants to try again, is she worth the risk." Barbara asks me.

Without a hesitation I say,"she is so worth it, she's everything to me."

Barbara smiles at me "Then you need to come up with a plan to get your girl back. What do you need from me?"

"I'm not sure yet, I know I need to do something grand so she knows I mean it. I need to make up for how things ended but I'm going to have to think about it." I say smiling. It helps knowing her parents want this as much as I do so I won't have to worry about them discouraging Arizona.

I head to the hospital feeling better after my little talk with Barbara. She was right I was jumping to conclusions again without actually having an honest conversation with Arizona. Time to change that,...I hope.

It's been a week since I found Arizona in the PT room when she wasn't suppose to be. Sofia asks everyday if we can have our dance party yet. I never realized how much she missed it. I asked her if she wanted to have one with me one night but she said no she wanted to wait for Arizona. Arizona should be getting her stitches out today so I told her I would meet her in PT afterwards.

As I walk into the room my breath catches as I see Arizona already in there swaying her hips to the music that is playing. God I missed seeing her dance. She always said she wasn't very good but I thought she was amazing. She just felt the music and went with it never caring what people thought ...I love that about her. She catches me in the mirror and stops looking embarrassed.

"Hey, how long have you been standing there?" She asks

"Hi, not long but why did you stop you looked like you where having fun." I say.

"Yeah, I was just trying it out, getting use to how it will feel with quicker movement." Arizona says.

"So I take it you got your stitches out." I ask.

"Yeah, Bailey gave me the all clear, can't return to work just yet but I can do more physical therapy." She tells me.

"That's great, but we should probably ease you into doing more each day. I don't want you to over do it then have a set back." I tell her.

"Don't worry Callie I feel fine besides I owe my baby a dance party that I need to prepare for." She says.

"I know you do but I just want to do this right. " I say.

"Fine, what am I allowed to do then?" Arizona asks.

"How about we get you on the treadmill and slowly up the speed. That will give you a chance to feel how the joints work as you put more pressure on them." I tell her.

"Ok that's sounds good." Arizona says as she steps on the treadmill.

I let her work out for about 30 minutes than make her rest. "So how did that feel?"

"It was amazing, I can't believe I just jogged." She says with the biggest smile on her face." Can we go again please?"

"We will in a few minutes but first I want to check your limb to be sure it's ok." I say.

"Callie it feels fine, I'm fine." She says with a little irritation in her voice.

"I believe you but it's just part of the process ok, I have to check after each round of exercises and record my findings." I tell her.

"Fine" she says with a huff and hops up on the table.

I sit in a stool and roll over to her so I'm between her legs. I look up at her and tell her, "I'm going to remove your prostheses now, ok?"

She just nods ok. There use to be a time when she wouldn't let me near her leg let alone remove it for her. We really have come a long way and I can't help but smile.

"What are you smiling at?" She asks curiously.

"I was just thinking how far we've come, there was a time you wouldn't have let me do this." I say. "It just makes me happy knowing you trust me."

"That was a long time ago and I was an idiot." She says.

"You weren't an idiot, you were just scared...I get that now." I say looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yeah I guess I am." She says quietly looking away.

"You are." I ask as my hands stop removing the leg.

"I was ...I meant I was...you know back then I was scared you would think I was ugly ...that my leg was ugly." She says.

"Arizona,...I could never think that, if anything I found you more beautiful because of how strong you where but I guess I didn't articulate it very well when I kept pushing you for sex." I say. " I just wanted you to know I still desired you that the leg didn't matter to me. I thought that would help you get your confidence back."

"Yeah, I guess we both didn't communicate very well." She says. "I'm glad we're talking now."

"Me too, ...me too." I says as I give her leg a little squeeze. I let out a little cough to clear my throat, "ok how about we finish this up so you can get back on the treadmill."

"Ok...thanks Callie."

I just smile at her and remove the leg. Her residual limb looks good so I have her put the leg back on as I make notes in her chart. Baby steps I tell myself, baby steps.


	27. Chapter 27

I wasn't able to make it to another therapy session all week due to my schedule but David told me she's doing great. I have to smile, she was the reason I started this project and I feel like the final piece has finally been completed. It's Friday and Arizona is suppose to bring Sofia home after her soccer practice. I am running late due to an emergency so I send a text to Arizona and tell her to let herself in and I will be there as soon as I can.

I get home about 7:30, as I walk up the sidewalk I hear music coming from the house and it warms my heart. This is the way I want to come home every night. I open the door expecting to see Sof and Arizona in the living room but they're not there but I notice all the furniture has been pushed back to make room for a dance floor. I hear laughter coming from the kitchen so I head in.

"What's all this?" I ask as I step into the kitchen and see what use to be my clean kitchen I total mess.

"We're making pizza." Sof says so proudly that I can't get mad at the mess.

"Sorry Callie, we wanted to do something nice for you but it kind of got out of hand with the flour." Arizona says smiling.

"I can see." I say with a chuckle. "Need any help."

"No, I think we got it now. We will have it cleaned up in no time." She says. " how about you go get changed and by the time you come back it will be back to how you left it this morning."

"You know I won't be gone all night right." I say laughing as I leave them to it.

When I get back they are in the living room and there is a glass of wine waiting for me. "So I see you had your dance party." I say I little disappointed.

"No we didn't mommy, we were waiting for you." Sof tells me.

I can't help the stupid smile that appears on my face as I look over to Arizona who is just smiling back at me.

"Yeah mommy it not a dance party unless it's all three of us." Arizona says giving me a wink."Sof you ready to turn up the music."

"What about the pizza?" I ask.

"It will be ready in about twenty minutes so in the meantime I thought we could have that dance party." Arizona says. "If you're up for it that is."

"Please mommy, please." Sof begs.

"Of course I'm up for it." I say picking Sof up and swinging her around. "Crank it up and just try to keep up."

"Challenge on Calliope, challenge on." Arizona says as she heads to the stereo to turn it up.

I'm glad her back is turned because I almost dropped Sofia when I heard her use my full name. She hasn't used it since we broke up. I never realized how much I missed hearing her say it until that moment.

She turns back around and looks at me funny. "What?" She asks as she catches me staring.

"Uh...nothing." I say as I put Sof down." Let's get this party started."

Sof starts jumping around waving her hands in the air so Arizona and I start mimicking her moves. We are all laughing so hard we barely hear the buzzer for the stove go off. I can't believe we have been jumping around for twenty minutes already, guess it's true time flies when you've having fun.

"Pizza's ready." Sof yells over the music.

"I'll go get it out of the oven, you guys keep dancing. You need the practice because I'm so winning this competition right now." Arizona says laughing as she leaves the living room.

I spin around again to see Arizona leaning against the doorway watching us with a huge smile on her face so I dance over to her and grab her by the hand and lead her back onto our makeshift dance floor.

As the song comes to an end Arizona says, "we should go eat before it gets cold."

"Yeah , ok. Come on Sof dinner's ready." I say as I turn down the music.

Sof sits down and takes a big drink water. " little thirsty there Sof." I say with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but that was so much fun. Can we do it again after dinner?" Sof asks us.

I look at Arizona and she nods yes. "Ok, but you need to get ready for bed first ok." I tell her.

"Ok, will you and mama put your pj's on too?" She asks.

"Not tonight Sof but maybe another time." I tell her as I watch Arizona for her reaction to my comment.

"Ok." Sof says and goes back to eating her pizza.

"Thank you both for making dinner, this is actually really good." I say.

"I can cook you know." Arizona says acting offended.

"I know, but after what I walked in on I wasn't sure about this pizza." I say smiling so she knows I'm kidding her.

"Can I give mommy her surprise now mama?" Sof asks Arizona.

"Sure, why don't you go get it." Arizona tells her.

"Sof get mama's surprise too while your at it." I say.

"Ok be right back, don't go anywhere." Sof says as she runs to get our surprises.

She comes back with two identical boxes the only difference being one says "to mama"and one says "to mommy" on it. Arizona and I just look at each other. Sof hands us each a box and tells us to open them.

I open mine and my breath catches as I lift out a bracelet with a couple of charms on it. The first one is a solid white gold heart that says "best mommy ever" , the second is an "S" for Sofia.

I look up and see Arizona watching me with a tear in her eye as she is holding the same bracelet in yellow gold the only exception being her charm says " best mama ever".

"You and mama picked out the same surprise for each other." Sof says smiling, bringing us out of our staring.

" I see that." I say.

"Do you like them?" She asks us.

"Like them ...we love them." We both say in unison.


	28. Chapter 28

It's been a week since our dance party and Arizona and I have been getting along really well. I decide I can't wait any longer I have to put my plan in action. To do that I will need two people, Arizona's mom and Kepner. I know Barbara will do anything to help me but Kepner I am not to sure of. She is Arizona's friend and is very protective of her.

It's Friday afternoon and I'm walking down the hall when I spot April. "Kepner I need your help." I say as I approach her.

"Sure Dr. Torres, what do you need?" She asks.

"Follow me." I say as I head to the nearest on call room not wanting the whole hospital knowing my business.

"Uh , Callie what's going on?" She asks as I usher her into the room.

"Look I don't know what Arizona has told you about us since the accident but I want to try to get back together and I need your help." I tell her.

"Um... She hasn't said much." She says not looking me in the eye.

"April it's fine I'm not asking you to betray her confidence ok. Just confirm if I stand a chance or would I be wasting my time."

"Of course you stand a chance but as her friend I have to ask are you sure this is what you want. I won't let you hurt her again." She says.

"I'm positive ok, I never wanted anything more. So will you help me?" I ask.

"What do you need me to do?" April asks.

I tell her what I want and she agrees to help. So I call Barbara and get her on board to.

As I'm leaving the on call room I say, "April ...thanks for being such a good friend to her."

"Good luck , Callie."

It's Saturday night and I head to Joe's. I asked April to invite Arizona out tonight telling her she needed to talk about Jackson. Arizona thinks they are suppose to meet here at 9:30. I had her make it later since I knew Arizona would want to call Sofia for bedtime. Barbara is watching Sofia for me.

I was out on the dance floor when I noticed Arizona walk into the bar. I watch to see where she goes and if she is alone. I see her place her stuff on the bar and order a glass of wine. She says something to Joe and he nods then she heads to the ladies room. I take this as my chance so I follow her.

When I open the door I see her standing at the sink fixing her makeup and I can't help but be reminded of the first time I saw her. So I go with it.

"Peds right, I've seen you around, I'm Callie Torres, ortho."

"Callie what are you doing?"

I take a deep breath "just go with it Arizona please."

"Callie we can't go back." She says sadly.

"I'm not asking you to go back I'm asking you to go forward with me. We aren't the same people we were when you kissed me that night, we aren't the same people that got divorced either. But maybe these new people that we both have become actually fit better than those old versions of us ever did.

"What if they don't ...are you willing to risk how far we've come for a chance?" She asks.

"Yes, I think your worth it. I think we are worth it. Question is do you?" I say.

"Callie what makes you so sure this is what you want? That I'm what you want." She says.

"Arizona these last few weeks I realized how much I missed our family. Missed you, missed us." I say hoping she hears me.

"Maybe you miss having a family" she goes to say but I cut her off.

"No I miss you not what a family represents but you. I miss it all with you." I say as I step forward and kiss her. I kiss her like I've never kissed her before. I want her to not only hear my words but feel them in this kiss.

When we finally come up for air she says" so you miss me enough." Repeating the same thing she asked me early on in our break up.

"I missed you more than enough." I say as I kiss her again."Come home with me."

"Callie ..."

"Please, just to sleep nothing else, I just miss waking up with you." I plead.

"I miss that too but I don't think I can sleep in that bed knowing you've been there with other people." She says.

"I haven't, you were the last person I slept with in that bed." I tell her.

"You and Michelle never..." She says almost in a whisper.

"No, never, you were the last person I've been with. I just could never bring myself to cross the line. It never felt right, I know why now. I guess subconsciously I knew it was always you but my conscious self had to catch up." I tell her. "So are you willing to take the chance?"

She looks into my eyes for any doubt in what I'm telling her and finds none so she finally says "yes, let's take the chance but I can't go home with you I'm supposed to be meeting April."

"Yeah, about that I kind of had her make that up to get you here." I say smiling at her.

The end.

 **AN: I just want to thank you all for the review, follows and favorites. Means so much. Thanks again and lets hope season 12 is kind to our girls.**


End file.
